Affronter son passé
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Moon a quitté Alola sans laisser de nouvelles depuis presque six ans . Maintenant elle se fait appeler Luna devant son public ! Oui Moon est mannequin pokémon et voyage de région en région . A Kalos ou elle est aussi membre du conseil 4 ( provisoirement ) elle apprend qu'un grand défilé aura lieu à Alola . Affrontera t-elle finalement son passé ?
1. Chapter 1

Yo le peuple fan de pokémon ! Moi c'est Ann et malgré mes 18 ans je surkiffe ce manga , les jeux ! En bref tout ce qui est lier à pokemon !

Cependant c'est ma toute première fanfic sur pokémon alors soyer indulgent . Le personnage Moon sera décrite à peu près comme le personnage de mon jeu . Si vous avez la force de vous amuser à changer votre personnage pour avoir une image de la Moon de ma fiction libre a vous mais vous pouvez aussi imaginer votre propre personnage si vous le voulez .

Ceci étant dit je tient à préciser que la Moon de l'histoire à maintenant 21 ans , elle est donc adulte si on peut dire .

Bref je ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps !

 **Aussi pour les noms des personnage , je les ai un peu mélanger , exemple : Tili s'appelle Hau dans la fic et Malva , Pachira**

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il était tard environ 23h00 et Moon regardait les nouvelles d'Alola assise confortablement sur un immense canapé en cuir blanc . Le professeur Euphorbe parlait de ses découvertes en matière de combinaison d'attaque , Hau était devenu un membre du conseil 4 à la place de son grand père depuis quelques mois , Elsa-Mina était complètement guéri et était de nouveau la présidente de la fondation Aether depuis 2 ans et Gladio était son second .

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Moon alors que le beau blond passait à la télé … accompagné de Lyla sa fiancée accrocher comme un Concombaffe à son bras .

Moon s'empara de la télécommande et éteint rapidement la télé . Ce geste brusque fit bouger la petite forme sur ses genoux .

Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur les traits fin de sa fille sa colère disparut instantanément . Elle l'a porta jusqu'à son immense lit qu'elles partagent toutes les deux .

Elle sortit de la pièce et alla s'accouder au balcon . Elle admira le ciel étoilé de Kalos , elle repensa à tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis qu'elle s'était enfui .

Parce que oui il fallait regarder la vérité en face elle s'était enfui sans laisser aucune trace , seul l'actuel champion d'Alola était au courant de la raison qui l'a pousser partir .

D'ailleurs elle était toujours en contact avec lui et il lui servait d'intermédiaire avec sa mère quand elle lui envoyait des lettres .

Son portable sonna et elle soupira avant de décrocher .

 _\- J'ai des émissions importantes à gérer cette semaine alors il faudra que tu me remplace Dianthéa m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'il y aura beaucoup de challengers cette semaine ._

 _\- Bon soir à toi aussi Pachira , non ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me dérange pas du tout . Fit Moon sarcastique ._

Moon ricana , elle ne changera jamais . Ne lui laissant jamais le choix , toujours sûr d'elle et belle . Moon admirait beaucoup Pachira , c'était l'une des deux personnes qui l'avait aider à s'en sortir avec sa grossesse .

 _\- Je sais que tu n'as pas de shooting cette semaine ni celle d'après alors tais toi et va récupérer tes pokémon feu ._

Et elle raccrocha sans même laissé à Moon le temps de répondre . Sans attendre Moon fit sortir tout ses pokémon . Son équipe actuelle était spécialisé dans le mannequinat , le public les nommaient la Team charm .

D'un côté il y avait Nymphali , Delcatty et Persian et de l'autre Lockpin , Gardevoir et Charmina . Évidemment ce n'était pas les seuls pokémon qui constituaient cette équipe , il y en avait d'autre comme Draco ou encore Majaspic

Elle les regarda toutes avec un immense sourire au lèvres . Elle était vraiment très fière d'avoir une telle équipe . Ensemble elles avaient participé à de nombreux concours et salon pokemon . Moon avait même touché au pokestylisme avant qu'elle ne devienne elle même mannequin pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de Luna sa fille … qui allait avoir cinq ans bientôt .

Moon s'approcha de son équipe et le expliqua qu'elle allait les laisser avec le professeur Platane avec qui elle avait sympathisé grâce à Calem le véritable champion de Kalos qui avait tenu à continuer son voyage .

Moon passa la nuit sur le balcon avec ses pokémon , elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour passer le plus de temps possible avec tous ses eux … autant dire que c'était très compliqué . La plupart de ses pokémon était resté à Alola sauf Félinferno et Silvallié .

D'ailleurs elle avait dû se séparer à regret de Lunala , vu qu'elle était le pokémon légendaire de la région d'Alola elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emmener .

Le champion d'Alola lui avait dit qu'elle restait à la colline dicarat avec Necrozma car s'était proche de sa maison et puis comme ça ils ne tomberaient pas entre de mauvaises mains .

Les Toko eux aussi était resté la bas , ils étaient les gardiens d'Alola après tout .

Moon s'endormit avec son équipe à même le sol .

* * *

Le lendemain Moon laissa son équipe au professeur Platane , elle était accompagné de sa fille Luna .

\- Moon quelle bonne surprise ! J'ai vu le dernier magazine PokeMode tu étais tout simplement fantastique !

Les autres assistant hochèrent vivement la tête faisant rougir Moon qui les remercia . Moon était devenu très célèbre à Illumis surtout depuis qu'elle avait joué un film avec Dianthéa . Elle discuta quelques minutes avec le professeur qui lui expliquait tout ce qu'il savait sur la méga-évolution . Ils furent coupé lorsque le Motisma-dex de Moon lui dit qu'elle devait emmener Luna à l'école .

Elle quitta rapidement le laboratoire sa fille dans les bras .

Moon installa le Rom feu sur Silvallié qui changa automatiquement de type , ensuite elle vérifia que Félinferno et Némélios et Pyroli tenaient bien leur crystal Z . Ensuite elle donna une méga gemme à son Braségali , elle se tourna finalement vers Ho-Oh qu'elle avait appelé . Il n'était pas son pokémon mais elle avait beaucoup voyagé avec lui ou plutôt sur son dos . Durant sa grossesse elle était resté 1 mois à Johto et l'avait rencontré au coeur d'une forêt .

Elle le préférait au avions et au bateaux , premièrement parce qu'il allait beaucoup plus vite mais aussi car s'était très agréable et les paysages était magnifique .

Elle finit par tous les faire rentrer dans leur pokéball et se dirigea vers sa pièce suivi de Ho-Oh .

La matinée passa très vite et beaucoup de dresseur entraient presque à la chaîne , s'était presque à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une arène .

Moon en battu beaucoup et parfois même assez facilement rien qu'avec Silvallié et Félinferno ou même Ho-Oh à lui seul .

Vers 13h00 Moon s'installa lourdement sur son fauteuil attendant le prochain adversaire . Elle venait de finir de manger avec les autres membres du conseil et Dianthéa . Ils avaient bien discuté et rigolé surtout lorsque la championne avait soupirer qu'elle n'avait pas affronter un seul challenger depuis le matin .

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Moon regarda son adversaire légèrement de haut … et voilà que Pachira déteint sur elle .

...

Pyroli esquiva gracieusement une attaque vibrobscur .

\- Déflagration ! Hurla Moon .

C'est avec cette attaque direct que le pauvre Noctali tomba au sol K.O . Elle fit revenir Pyroli avant d'appeler Braségali qui avait déjà méga-évoluer .

A la fin de la journée Moon s'envola sur le dos de Ho-Oh pour aller chercher sa fille qui lui sauta dans les bras toute joyeuse . Avec plein de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs .

\- Maman ! Maman ! Aujourd'hui j'ai fait un cadeau pour toi !

\- Merci mon bébé !

Elle lui fit un gros bisou avant de retourner à l'hôtel le Crésus . Ho-Oh s'envola sachant qu'elle pouvait y aller à pieds .

La semaine passa très rapidement et Moon demanda un service au champion d'Alola de lui envoyer quelques un de ses pokémon . Il accepta mais en échange il lui fit promettre de revenir , elle hésita mais lorsque Luna lui dit qu'elle voulait voir son tonton elle accepta et éclata de rire en voyant l'air choqué du dit tonton .

Le lendemain Moon fit un match contre Dianthéa sous le regard admiratif de Luna qui était sur les genoux de Dracéna . Pachira était revenu la veille et regardait le combat avec le reste du conseil 4 .

Le combat dura presque une heure et se termina par une victoire de Moon . Elle fit revenir Félinferno qui était complètement épuisé par son combat contre méga Gardevoir .

\- T'es trop forte maman !

Elle reçu plusieurs félicitations de la part des autres membres . Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un café après que Dianthéa et Moon est fait soigner leurs pokémon .

* * *

Une fois dans leur café les discussions allèrent de bon train . Luna posait des milliers de questions à Thyméo et Dracéna alors que Moon parlait avec Pachira , Narcisse et Dianthéa .

\- D'ailleurs Moon lorsque j'étais sur les plateaux j'ai appris qu'il y aurait un immense défilé de mode à Alola . Dit Pachira en sirotant son café . C'est une compétition qui désignera le meilleur poké mannequin de l'année .

\- Tu ne veux pas y participer ? Pourtant tu a toutes tes chances de gagner . Dit Narcisse .

\- Surtout que c'est à Alola que tu as débuté ton voyage , ça va te rappeler des souvenirs . Dit la Championne de Kalos .

Le visage de Moon s'assombrit sans que personne ne sache pourquoi . Évidemment vu l'âge de Moon et de Luna , il était évident qu'elle avait eu Luna très jeune vers 16 ans d'après Pachira .

Moon soupira et croisa le regard émeraude de sa fille … regard semblable au **sien** pensa amèrement Moon .

Peut être était-il temps d'affronter son passé ? Moon ferma les yeux pour rassembler son courage . Oui elle était Moon ou plutôt Luna pour le public , une des meilleures mannequin et dresseuse mais aussi elle était la première championne d'Alola .

\- Je vais participer à ce défilé ! Dit-elle avec détermination .


	2. Chapter 2

Yo le peuple ! Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre , j'espère que le chapitre précédant vous a mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laisser une review ; ça fait vraiment plaisir !

N'oubliez pas que les yeux , les cheveux et la peau de Moon est représenter comme le personnage de mon jeu . Cependant vous pouvez le modifier si ça vous rend la lecture facile !

Alors sans plus attendre , voici la suite !

* * *

Ho-Oh atterri gracieusement sur l'herbe fraîche , ils était arrivé à Alola le matin même et Moon avait laissé Luna au pauvre Danh qui n'avait absolument rien demandé .

Vu le climat de la région elle avait enfilé des lunettes de soleil et avait rapidement changer de tenue . Moon c'était assurer qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaître … ce qui était facile vu qu'elle était une femme maintenant . Tout avait changé chez elle que se soit physique ou mental .

Elle était devenu une magnifique jeune femme avec tout ce qu'il faut ou il faut , en effet sa croissance et sa grossesse avait permis à son corps de parfaitement se développer , son imposante poitrine en était la preuve . Maintenant ses cheveux ébène lui arrivait aux hanches , ils étaient coiffé en une longue tresse qu'elle laissait sur son épaule gauche et qu'elle laissait pendre sur son dos lorsqu'elle combattait .

Son style vestimentaire aussi avait changé , elle s'habillait plus comme Alyxia ou Inezia , autant dire que tous les vêtements de Moon moulait parfaitement son corps .

Elle descendit du dos de l'oiseau légendaire et fit quelques pas . Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter le regard de sa mère , ni celui de ses amis .

Mais le plus dur était d'affronter le regard de ses pokémons . Certes elle leur avait expliqué la situation avant de partir mais elle les avait tout de même laissé derrière .

Soudain , un cri mélodieux résonna derrière elle , ce cri . Elle le reconnaît entre mille . Moon se retourna brusquement et lui fit face .

 _Pdv Moon _

Les larmes me monte aux yeux lorsque je la vois en face de moi toujours aussi belle et majestueuse . Lunala .

Elle s'approche doucement de moi et je fais de même . Une fois proche de moi elle baisse doucement sa tête dans l'espoir de recevoir des caresses .

Caresses que je lui donne avec joie .

\- Lunala ! Tu m'a tellement manquer si tu savais !

Silvallié et Félinferno sortent de leur pokéball pour saluer leur amie . Plusieurs bruits différents résonne et cette fois si mes larmes de joie coule sans s'arrêter .

Devant moi se tiennent tous mes pokémons que j'ai capturé ici . Ils semblent tous heureux de me voir .

Mes jambes me lâche et je tombe à genoux devant eux . Inquiets ils s'approchent de moi et m'encercle . Malgré ma vue brouillée par mes larmes je les rassure .

\- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis ! Je vais bien . C'est juste … v-vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Ils poussent tous un cri de joie et me saute dessus . Chacun me montre son affection à sa manière .

C'est la que je remarque , ils ont tous ramené leur pokéball . Je souris et me lève .

\- Bon les gars je suis de retour et je compte bien rester un bon moment !

Ils m'écoutent tous attentivement et je caresse ma Lougaroc qui remue joyeusement sa queue touffue .

\- Mais avant de fêté nos retrouvail . Et si on allait défier Guzma ?

Le choix fut dur car j'ai du choisir qui allait constituer mon équipe . Pour ne pas faire de jaloux j'ai laissé Félinferno et Silvallié .

J'ai finalement choisi Lockpin , Lougaroc , Bazoucan , Necrozma , Engloutyran et enfin Lunala .

Les autres étaient déçu mais ils comprenaient que je ne pouvais choisir que six d'entre eux .

 _Fin pdv Moon_

* * *

Moon affronta le conseil des quatre assez facilement , le fait de les affronter avec ses premiers pokemon aidait beaucoup . Chacun donnait leur maximum et même plus .

Moon veilla cependant à ne pas se faire reconnaître . Elle se douta cependant que Kahili , Margie et Alyxia l'ai reconnu . Surtout quand la spécialiste des pokémons roche lui dit : " _Tu es devenu très sexy je suis sur que les hommes doivent tombé sur ton passage "_

Par contre Moon se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle affronta Hau . Il ne l'avais absolument pas reconnu mais ne cessait de lui dire à quelle point Moon ressemblait à Moon .

Finalement elle arriva dans la pièce réservée au maître . Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le trouva en train de dormir dans le siège .

Elle s'approche à pas de lougaroc et hurla à son oreille :

\- GUZMAMOUR !

 _Pdv Moon _

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre , il se réveilla en sursaut et tomba lamentablement de son siège face contre terre .

Il se releva et me foudroya du regard mais il manqua de s'étouffer en me reconnaissant .

\- T'es r'venu tôt gamine … Enfin plus si gamine que ça . Maintenant t'as quelle âge déjà ?

\- 21 ans . Dis-je en rougissant légèrement devant son regard lubrique .

Même si j'ai l'habitude de poser , c'est quand même assez gênant lorsqu'un homme te déshabille du regard … en bavant presque .

\- Le spectacle te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup comme tu peux l'voir , t'es d'venu vachement sexy .

\- Ouais ben j'suis pas venu ici pour qu'tu me mate ! Dis-je en mettant une main sur mes hanches .

Il se réinstalle sur son siège et me regarde avec un sourire carnassier me faisant signe d'approcher avec son doigt . Je fais se qu'il me demande légèrement confuse . Un cri de surprise m'échappa lorsqu'il me força à m'asseoir sur ses genoux .

\- J'peux savoir c'que tu fais ? Pourquoi je suis sur toi ?

\- ... Comme ça j'ai une meilleure vu sur …

Il ricane sombrement en louchant sur mes seins , le rouge me monte au joue et je place mes mains devant ma poitrine pour la cacher comme je peux . Ma gêne semble l'amuser .

Je gonfle les joue et je l'éloigne de mon visage .

\- Plus sérieusement Guzma je suis venu pour t'affronter pour récupérer mon titre .

\- Si tu me paye en nature j'te l'rend sans protester .

\- Guzma .

\- Ok ok bébé .

Je quitte ses genoux et me met en place face à lui . Une pokéball en main on s'évalue du regard . Ça fait cinq ans que je suis parti et d'après ce que j'ai appris il n'a pas subi une seule défaite .

Je sens que ce combat sera difficile mais incroyablement divertissant .

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard je suis toujours face à Guzma , il est vraiment devenu fort . Il nous reste à chacun deux pokémons , il m'a étonné lorsqu'il a réussi à vaincre Necrozma et Lunala .

\- Cizayox utilise tête de fer !

\- … Maintenant Lockpin attraction !

Guzma me regarde choquer , ben quoi c'est une attaque comme une autre .

\- Maintenant laser glace !

Je regarde Cizayox tomber au sol et souffle de soulagement . Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher , car il lui reste encore son pokémon fétiche . Il est épuisé certes mais c'est le plus coriace de son équipe .

\- A toi Sarmuraï !

\- Reviens Lockpin … Go Engloutyran !

 _Fin pdv Moon_

* * *

Le combat continua encore de longue minute , parce que oui Engloutyran était puissant mais son poids était sa plus grande faiblesse . Cependant sa défense et son attaque compense largement son manque de vitesse .

Finalement Moon remporta la victoire sous le regard dépité de Guzma .

\- RAAAH ! MAIS GUZMA IL S'EST PASSÉ QUOI ?!

Il soupira puis alla serrer la main de Moon . Avant de la tirer brusquement vers lui la faisant perdre l'équilibre .

\- Et si on allait au restaurant pour fêter ça , maître ? Sursura t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave .

Moon soupira , elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Guzma soit si tactile . Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa grossesse et qu'elle avait appris **qu'il** était fiancé à une autre . Guzma la surprise en train de pleurer cacher dans le manoir chelou . Il est resté avec elle , et à écouter toute son histoire en silence . Il a finalement pété un câble monumentale et allait se précipiter hors du manoir pour **le** frapper . Heureusement qu'elle la retenue .

Les semaines suivantes il s'est comporté comme un grand frère pour elle , ils s'entraînaient ensemble et parfois Moon allait même dormir au manoir chelou . Seul Danh avait remarqué leur rapprochement . Le jour suivant Lillie était venu leur rendre visite et Moon rencontra enfin **sa** fiancée … qui était une vraie garce soit dit en passant . Et ce que cette fille lui a dit lui avait fait tellement mal que quelques jour plus tard elle était parti sans rien dire . Enfin si elle avait juste laissé une lettre qui disait que Guzma la remplacerai durant son absence .

\- Désolée joli cœur main se sera pour une autre fois . Je dois aller chercher Luna pour affronter ma mère .

Il acquiesça comprenant que Moon prenait enfin son courage à deux mains .

\- Tu veux que j't'accompagne ?

\- Non ça ira Guzmamour .

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça . Bougonne t-il .

Il faisait nuit lorsque le Dracaufeu atterri devant sa maison . Certains de ses pokémons était endormi dehors , les autres devait être chez le professeur . D'ailleurs elle avait demandé à tous les professeurs qu'elle avait connu lors de ses nombreux voyages d'envoyer ses pokémons au professeur Euphorbe .

Luna était endormi dans ses bras . Voyant que le temps commençait à se refroidir et que sa fille frissonnait , Moon fini par rentrer .

Une fois à l'intérieur elle fut surprise de trouver Silvallié coucher près de l'entrée .

Elle avança vers le salon où elle vit sa mère de dos .

Un Persian ronronnait à ses pieds .

Finalement sa mère se leva et se retourna vers elle . Inquiétude , colère , tristesse et soulagement . Voilà ce qu'elle pu voir dans les yeux chocolat de sa mère .

Cependant la surprise traversa ses yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur Luna .

\- J-je peux aller la coucher d-d'abord ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête sous le choque .

Moon grimpa les escaliers à la vitesse grand V , une fois dans son ancienne chambre elle ne pris même pas le temps de regarder la pièce . Elle posa doucement sa fille sur son lit et la couvra .

Elle soupira , elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière . Elle allait devoir affronter sa mère .

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre , laisser moi votre avis ça m'encouragera à poster plus vite !

Bye bye le peuple !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ça y était , un des moments qu'elle redoutait le plus était finalement arrivé . Elle allait devoir tout raconter à sa mère sans omettre le moindre détail .

Mettant fin à son débat intérieur sa mère la fit s'asseoir à table . Moon s'exécuta rapidement . Elle était dos à elle , elle préparait du chocolat chaud . Moon connaissait ses mouvements de préparation par cœur . Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque sa mère pris enfin la parole .

\- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

\- Luna .

\- … Quelle âge a t-elle ?

\- … 6 ans … dans quelques jours .

Sa mère sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers elle . Moon baissa pitoyablement la tête , trouvant soudainement la table magnifique . Elle avait tellement honte de s'être enfuis comme ça sans même prévenir sa mère .

Elle vis une tasse de chocolat se poser devant elle , alors que sa mère pris place à côté d'elle . Moon leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'appeler .

\- Raconte moi tout ma chérie .

Moon ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration .

 _Pdv Moon _

Je lui raconte tout , absolument tout depuis le début . De mes sentiments pour **lui** , de notre nuit ensemble … évidemment la j'omets quelques détails . Ensuite je lui raconte lorsque Hau m'a appris qu'il avait une fiancée , la douleur que j'ai ressenti . Lorsque j'ai appris que j'était enceinte . Ma rencontre avec Guzma et la manière dont il s'est occupé de moi . Ma rencontre avec sa fiancée et ensuite mon départ pour Johto .

Je lui parle aussi de mes différents voyages , à Sinnoh et Hoenn ou j'ai touché au concours pokémon et où j'ai rencontré Cynthia et Inezia . Avec Inezia je suis ensuite aller à Unys ou elle m'a fait découvrir l'art d'être mannequin . J'ai accouché la bas le professeur Keteleria et Aloé mon aider à m'occuper de Luna . Elles jouaient même les nounous . Ce qui m'a permis de m'entraîner pour perdre le poids de la grossesse . Quelques mois plus tard je suis retourné à Unys pour commencer une carrière de mannequin grâce au Music Hall . Un ans après je suis allé à Kalos où j'ai participé au salon pokémon , j'ai même été élus reine pendant deux ans . Pendant ce temps j'ai rencontré Pachira que j'intéressais beaucoup . Elle m'a pris sous sons aile et je suis devenu malgré moi sa remplaçante au conseil 4 . Évidemment se n'était pas obligatoire .

Elle écouta mon histoire et je pus voir lors de certains passages son regard était rempli de fierté ou parfois de tristesse .

Lorsque j'eus terminé , je bus d'un coup le reste de mon chocolat .

\- … Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

Ça c'est la question inévitable que je voulais éviter .

\- Je suis tellement désolée ! J-je sais que j'ai mal agi et que j'aurais du te faire confiance . M-m-mais j'ai eu tellement peur de t'a réactions et rester ici en sachant que j'allais **le** voir même sans le vouloir . Je suis vraiment désolée .

Elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras . Je soupire et me laisse aller . Je lui rend son étreinte lorsque je l'entend pleurer . On se sépare et elle plonge son regard chocolat dans mon regard noisette .

Elle caresse doucement ma joue avec un immense sourire malgré ses larmes .

\- Tu es devenu tellement belle Moon . Tu as tellement grandi .

Je rougis à ses mots , ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire complimenter par ses parents .

\- Tu sais je t'ai vu à la télé lors de tes début . Dit-elle avec nostalgie .

Je la regarde confuse ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir .

\- J'ai toujours su que c'était toi . Au fond de moi je le savais même si tu avais changer de nom , hein Luna ? Elle me fait un clin d'oeil .

Je sens mon visage chauffer de honte . C'est vrai que m'appeler Luna n'était pas le truc le plus intelligent que j'ai fait jusque là .

\- Bon allez au lit ! Tu dois être épuisé .

Elle avait raison j'étais complètement lessivé , je monte dans ma chambre et retire mes chaussures et mon short . Je m'installe finalement à côté de Luna . Elle se colle à moi et je souris, elle est si mignonne . Je souris avant de m'endormir .

* * *

Un truc humide mais néanmoins familier me frotte le visage , me réveillant au passage . Et c'est sans surprise que je tombe sur Silvallié . Je regarde l'heure sur Motisma-dex et soupire avant de me lever en grognant un peu .

Vu qu'il est si tôt une idée me vient à l'esprit .

 _Fin pdv Moon _

Moon passa un peu d'eau sur son visage puis enfila un bikini noir avec des pétales rouge dessus . Elle mit ensuite un sweet à capuche beige et un short noir . Elle prit aussi deux serviettes et quitta la maison , suivit de prêt par Silvallié .

Une fois dehors elle se dirigea vers la maison du professeur Euphorbe ou plutôt vers la plage en face . Elle sourit en voyant que son Rubombelle , son Drackhaus et son Nounourson l'ont suivi .

Elle se déshabilla puis accrocha ses vêtements et ses serviettes sur l'un des nombreux palmiers .

Elle fit aussi sortir les pokémon qui l'ont aidé à redevenir maître pour qu'il puisse profiter un peu . Elle alla ensuite se baigner . Nounourson , Drackhaus et Lockpin jouaient au bord de l'eau . Silvallié à qui Moon avait remplacé le Rom Sol par le Rom Eau essayait de pêcher des Magicarpes . Necrozma lui lévitait paisiblement au dessus de l'eau . Engloutyran lui était dans l'eau … et mangeait quelques rochers . Lunala quand à elle volait haut dans le ciel et faisait des pirouette . Seul Lougaroc était resté sur la terre ferme coucher sous le palmier , vu qu'elle était de type roche .

Moon resta de longue minutes dans l'eau et rencontra même quelques pokémon aquatique qui lui appartiennent . Notamment Léviator et Milobellus .

Elle fini par sortir et se changer pour ensuite retourner chez elle . Le soleil commençait à se lever . Elle décida de laisser ses pokémon dehors , il ne risquait rien de toute façon . Cependant elle laissa entrer Lougaroc .

Moon pris une douche rapide et se changea , elle opta pour une chemise jaune ouverte sur les trois premiers boutons et un slim noir . Elle laissa ses cheveux librement cascader sur ses hanches .

Elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner , des œufs , du jambon des tartines et du lait .

Comme attiré par l'odeur Luna dévala les escaliers et se mit rapidement à table .

\- Bonjour Maman !

\- Bonjour Luna , sert toi tout est déjà prêt .

Luna englouti rapidement son petit déjeuner manquant de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises .

\- Calme toi chérie , elle ne va pas s'envoler ta nourriture . Soupira Moon en commençant la vaisselle .

\- Mais ch'è trcro bon moman . Dit-elle la bouche pleine .

\- Luna . Grogna Moon .

\- Pardon maman , mais tu cuisine trop bien ! Au fait on est où ?

Moon rigola au gros yeux pleins d'innocence de sa fille . Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup des cheveux noir légèrement ondulé qu'elle avait d'elle et de sa grand mère … et de magnifiques yeux émeraude comme son père mais les yeux de Luna avaient la même forme que ceux de Moon .

\- On est chez ta mamie chérie .

\- Pour de vrai ?! Alors je vais pouvoir rencontrer ma mamie ?! Et mes tontons ?! Et mes tatas ?!

\- Oui oui et oui ma puce .

\- … Et aussi mon papa ?

Moon ferma les yeux , elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre . Elle ne voulait pas **le** voir mais elle n'avait pas vraiment trop le choix .

\- Je ne sais pas mon cœur , je ne sais pas .

Elle baissa la tête tristement .

 _Pdv Luna _

Zut j'ai encore rendu maman triste . Je veux rencontrer mon papa mais je sais que maman ne veux pas le voir .

Quand je parle de lui , ça l'énerve même si elle le cache . Peut être qu'il est méchant . Ou peut être qu'il ne nous aime pas .

Et si il avait fait du mal à maman ?

 _Fin pdv Luna_

* * *

Moon sourit en voyant sa mère descendre les escaliers . Elle l'a remercie intérieurement . Elle n'aimait pas voir sa fille aussi triste .

La rencontre de Luna et de sa grand mère a été … épique . D'autant plus que Luna avait le même caractère curieux de sa grand mère . Les deux ce sont donc mis en tête de faire des gâteaux . Et plein d'autre chose comestible .

Moon sourit tendrement , Luna adorait déjà sa grand mère et c'était réciproque .

\- Avant de mettre la main à la patte , tu devrais manger maman . Sourit Moon .

Le ventre de sa mère affirma les propos de Moon . Elles s'installèrent toute les trois à table discutant de tout et de rien . Sa mère la complimenta sur ses progrès en cuisine .

\- Ouais maman est la meilleure cuisinière du monde ! S'exlama Luna .

\- Attend un peu de goûter celle de mami .

Moon sourit d'accord avec sa mère . Après tout elle avait tout appris d'elle .

Le petit déjeuner terminé Moon fit la vaisselle avec sa mère , elle lui parla de ses projets pour la journée . Luna quand à elle jouait avec le Persian de sa mère … oui oui Miaouss avait évolué .

\- Alors tu vas voir le professeur ?

\- Oui je pense que Guzma l'a " informé " de ma présence .

\- Je … je peux garder la petite étoile ?

Moon sourit et attrapa Luna qui courait partout et l'installe sur ses genoux . Elle expliqua à se fille qu'elle restait avec sa grand mère aujourd'hui . Luna avait l'habitude de rester avec des gens différents même si elle préfère de loin rester avec sa mère . Mais au moins elle restait avec sa famille aujourd'hui .

Moon monta se changer dans sa chambre avec Stella sur les talon . Elle ne changea pas grand chose finalement , elle fit juste une queue de cheval . Luna elle regardait sa mère avec des yeux pétillant d'admiration .

\- Quand je serai grande je veux être aussi jolie que toi !

\- Aww tu es adorable mon bébé ! Fit-elle en lui donnant un gros câlin .

Elle porta Luna et descendit les escaliers . Après un dernier bisou pousse sa mère et sa fille . Moon parti vers la maison du professeur .

En sortant de sa maison elle aperçu son Félinferno coucher en haut d'un arbre .

 _Il veut sûrement surveiller la maison_. Pensa Moon .

Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de la maison du professeur . La plupart de ses pokémon y était . Ils la connaissait vraiment bien .

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte , elle rentra dans quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste de la maison . Elle allait tomber en arrière mais des bras plutôt musclés la maintinrent en place . Elle leva finalement les yeux et tomba sur ceux surpris de son sauveur .

\- … C'est toi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir le peuple ! Voici la suite de l'histoire . Bon vu que je suis assez occuper à réviser mes cours de droits je vous laisse la découvrir .

Merci pour vos commentaire et bonne lecture .

* * *

Moon regarde son sauveur surprise , il avait drôlement changé . Hier elle était trop occupé par leur combat pour le regarder mais la … Il était devenu un très bel homme . Beaucoup plus grand et musclé .

\- Mais t'es la fille qui m'a vaincu hier ! T'es devenu maître , non ?! Comment tu t'appelle déjà ?! Tu ne me l'a toujours pas dit !

Même si sa voix avait mué il n'avait pas tant changé que ça finalement . Et il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu , la il faisait fort . Moon ne savait plus quoi dire . Elle éclata tout simplement de rire .

 _Pdv de Moon _

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher , il m'a tuer . Hau me regarde surpris et écarquille les yeux . Ça commence à lui revenir on dirait . Je le prends dans mes bras en souriant , lui aussi il m'a manqué .

\- Ça faisait longtemps … Hein Hau ?

\- … M-moon ? Qu- M-mai Pourquoi ?

On se sépare et il me regarde droit dans les yeux . Son regard me passe au rayon X , je le laisse faire . Finalement un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il me reprend dans ses bras .

\- Pourquoi es tu parti comme ça ?! J'étais tellement inquiet !

\- On en reparlera , promis mais la je dois parler au professeur .

Il boude un peu mais acquiesce quand même , il me donne même rendez vous au restaurant de Malasada pour discuter tranquillement le soir même . Je lui sourit alors qu'il appelle Dracaufeu .

 _Fin Pdv Moon_

* * *

Moon avait tout raconter à Euphorbe après tout il était en quelque sorte une figure paternelle pour elle . Il l'avait pris sous son aile lors de ses débuts en tant que dresseuse .

Elle le félicita en apprenant qu'il était père de jumeaux qui avait un ans de plus que Luna .

\- Tu en as traversé des épreuves . Sourit-il tristement . D'ailleurs j'ai appris que tu as mis un raclé à Guzma .

Et il éclata de rire très vite accompagné de Moon .

\- Le terme " raclé " est un peu abusé quand même .

Il discutent tous les deux de longue minutes à propos des différents pokémon que Moon à capturer .

\- Sérieusement ?! Ho-Oh est ici ?

\- Oui … Mais il préfère le calme … Oh mon dieu les Toko ! Je ne suis même pas aller voir Tokoriko !

Elle dit rapidement au revoir au professeur avant de se précipiter vers les ruines à dos de Tauros . Silvallié , Phyllali et Togedemaru la suivant , ils semblaient vouloir faire la course avec elle .

Comme elle s'y attendait Tokoriko voulut un combat . Combat qui fut assez dur avec trois pokémon et peu de potion . Surtout que Silvallié avait un Rom Eau sur lui .

Heureusement que Tokoriko était déjà son pokémon et qu'il voulait juste s'amuser un peu .

D'ailleurs ils firent la course du retour tous les cinq , ce fut évidemment Moon la perdante .

De retour chez elle vers 19h , Moon fut surprise de trouver la maison vide . Enfin pas si vide que ça , Beaucoup de ses pokémons semblaient avoir élus domicile dans chaque pièce pour faire la sieste .

Moon monta dans sa chambre pour se changer , il faisait plutôt froid le soir à Alola . Elle enfila un simple pull à manches longues bleu marine et se prépara à aller retrouver Hau .

Elle constitua son équipe et quitta finalement la maison .

Moon sourit en voyant Hau devant le restaurant , il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains . Il avait vraiment pas changer et ça faisait plaisir .

Elle fut d'ailleurs rassurer lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'ils seraient seuls tout les deux .

Ils passèrent commande chacun leur tour , pour eux et leurs pokémons . Une fois cela fait ils allèrent s'installer au fond du restaurant près des vitres .

Assis l'un en face de l'autre , la discussion s'engagea très facilement . C'était comme si Moon n'était partie qu'un week-end .

Hau lui raconta tout les petits changements depuis son départ et Moon raconta sa carrière dans les concours et salon pokémons .

Ont leurs apporta leurs plats et ils firent sortir leurs pokémons et commencèrent à manger .

Pendant le repas Hau s'extasia devant les pokémons de Moon .

\- Il est vraiment majestueux ce Majaspic ! Et il a l'air super balèze !

\- T'as pas idée . Moi j'aime beaucoup ton Mackogneur il a l'air de t'adorer .

Les discussions allaient de bon train et leurs pokémons semblaient très bien s'entendre , ce qui faisait très plaisir au deux dresseurs . Finalement le temps des révélations arriva et Moon raconta pratiquement tout à son meilleur ami . Cependant elle omit volontairement de mentionner le nom du père de Luna .

Hau l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre une seule fois . A la fin du récit de Moon il ne dit rien à par :

\- Je suis tonton alors ?

Moon pouffe puis hoche la tête . Elle s'attendait un peu à cette réaction de la part de son meilleur ami .

Ils quittèrent le restaurant à la fermeture de celui-ci le ventre bien rempli .

Comme tout bon gentleman qui ce respecte , Hau raccompagna Moon chez elle vu l'heure assez tardive .

* * *

Le lendemain matin Luna était toute exciter , en effet aujourd'hui elle passait la journée entière avec sa maman . Pas de nounou , pas d'école , rien juste elle et sa maman .

Elle était en train de s'habiller toute seule dans la chambre tandis que Moon qui était déjà prête discutait avec sa mère .

Luna dévala les escaliers en hurlant qu'elle était prête . Les deux femmes sourient tendrement devant tant d'enthousiasme .

\- Voyons mon bébé tu ne peux pas sortir avec une coiffure pareil . Souris Moon . Aller va chercher ta brosse pour que je puisse te coiffer .

Toute joyeuse elle acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce . Quelques secondes plus tard elle revient avec sa petite boîte à coiffure bleu turquoise .

Elle s'installa sur les genoux de sa mère qui commença à lui brosser les cheveux .

Moon lui fit une queue de cheval qu'elle attacha avec un joli ruban vert comme les yeux de Luna .

Quelques minutes plus tard , Luna et Moon se retrouvèrent sur le dos d'un Dracaufeu assez costaud .

\- Passer une bonne journée mes trésors !

\- Merci mamie ! Toi aussi passe une bonne journée !

\- Je vais faire les réservations à l'hôtel alors prépare toi à prendre des vacances maman . Sourit Moon .

Elle hocha la tête et le pokémons feu s'envola en déployant ses grandes ailes orange et bleu .

Pendant le vol Luna était aux anges , à la grande surprise de Moon . C'était vrai que c'était la première fois qu'elle montait sur le dos d'un Dracaufeu mais elle était déjà monté sur le dos de pokémons beaucoup plus impressionnant .

Comme Ho-Oh ou le Yveltal de Calem .

Quoi qu'il en soit le fait de voir sa fille aussi heureuse lui donnait du baume au coeur .

Dracaufeu les déposa toutes les deux au port d'Akala . Moon lui donna quelques pokéfèves alors que Luna lui caressa le ventre .

Une fois le pokémon feu reparti , mère et fille se promènent dans toute l'île d'Akala . Profitant de tous les magasins , vers la route 8 Moon captura un petit Nounourson qu'elle confia à Luna . Le petit marchait à présent à leur côté en trébuchant quelques fois .

 _Il a du éclore depuis quelques jours_. Pensa Moon .

* * *

À 11h00 heures , Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'hôtel Hano-Hano car le poke défilé avait lieu sur la plage .

Une fois dans l'hôtel , Moon laissa Luna et son nouvel ami sur un des sièges .

Elle alla à la réception et se présenta sous le nom qu'on lui donnait pour la scène . Elle prit deux chambres une pour elle et Luna puis une autre pour sa mère .

Par contre elle dû légèrement négocier pour la deuxième chambre , qu'elle obtint après quelques autographes . On lui remit les clefs et elle monta directement voir les chambres très vite suivi de Luna et Ninou ***** .

Moon visita les deux chambres rapidement et vit qu'elles étaient toutes les deux muni d'un PC afin de gérer tous ses pokémons . Elle fit quelques manipulation , maintenant qu'elle était la elle ne pouvait plus laisser ses pokémons en liberté comme ça . Elle réorganisa son équipe pour le défilé qui avait lieu dans trois jours .

 _Pdv Moon _

Je m'étire une fois tout cela terminé . Luna s'amuse en sautant sur le lit avec Ninou . Je demande l'heure à Rotom qui m'annonce qu'il est l'heure de manger . On descend donc vers la grande salle à manger de l'hôtel afin de se restaurer .

Je souris en donnant son biberon à Ninou , j'en étais sur c'est encore un bébé . Luna qui mange en face de moi me regarde confuse . Je lui explique qu'il n'est encore qu'un bébé pokemon et qu'il a besoin de beaucoup d'attention .

Luna gonfle les joues et boude , avec sa bouche pleine on dirait un Keunotor . Elle s'imaginait sûrement déjà combattre avec lui .

\- Mais je voulais faire un match avec lui !

Je soupire je m'y attendais à celle là . Je lui explique donc à nouveau pour quelle raison j'ai capturé ce Nounourson .

\- Je te l'ai dit Luna , tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour être dresseuse . Mais tu peux toujours apprendre à t'occuper d'un pokemon , combattre n'est pas la seule chose qu'un dresseur doit être capable de faire il doit aussi-

\- Prendre soin de ses pokemons je sais maman ! Mais j'ai tellement envie d'être Maître pokemon comme toi !

Je souris flattée , elle est trop mignonne .

\- Mais tu sais tu ne peux pas combattre avec Ninou .

\- … Bah pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne connaît aucune attaque , c'est encore un bébé .

Sa bouche forme un petit "o" . Signe qu'elle a finalement compris .

\- Je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de lui .

Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'elle acquiesce vivement .

 _Fin pdv Moon _

Assez éloigné de la plage pour plus de calme . Moon vérifia une nouvelle fois l'endroit ou Luna dormait avec Ninou dans ses bras . Elle avait installer une grande serviette et un parasol pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise .

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà Moon s'entraînait avec son équipe spécialisé pour les défilés . Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais il était fort possible que se soit du même style que les concours ou les salons pokémon .

Alors elle fit faire à ses pokemon différentes combinaison de mouvements et d'attaque en duo en trio et même en solo . Après de longues minutes Moon décida qu'il valait mieux faire une pause , son Milobellus et son Draco allèrent dans l'eau tandis que Majaspic , Lockpin , Delcatty et Persian se reposaient tranquillement .

Pendant leurs courte pause Moon en profita pour s'occuper de leur pelage , voyager lui avait bien servi .

Elle repris l'entraînement avec Delcatty cette fois-ci . Elle lui avait enseigné Blizzard avec une CT pour l'événement .

\- Vas-y Delcatty , Tonnerre !

Avec une grâce infinie , elle bondit très haut et exécuta son attaque à la perfection .

\- Maintenant Blizzard !

Elle fit une acrobatie puis lança son attaque , gelant l'attaque précédente . Les éclairs enfermé dans la glace du Blizzard étaient magnifique à regarder .

Moon félicita chaleureusement son pokémons sous les applaudissements de son équipe . Elle se retrouva aussitôt plaqué au sol par … nul autre que Silvallié et ce n'était pas le sien . La elle avait peur de comprendre la situation qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter .

\- Wooow Moon ! C'était magnifique ! Bravo à toi aussi Delcatty !

Moon bien que stressé se retourna vers Hau pour le remercier et aussi lui dire de baisser d'un ton pour Luna . Mais sa voix resta coincé dans sa gorge à la vue des personnes qui accompagnaient son ami .

\- M-moon ? … Souffla Lillie les larmes aux yeux .


	5. Chapter 5

Salut le peuple j'espère que vos vacances ce passent bien ! Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre et le début du moment que vous attendez tous pour cette fic !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt Paradis Aether :**

Hau pénétra dans la demeure comme un troupeau de Tauros en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait une grande nouvelle .

Lillie qui était en train de coiffé sa mère sursauta tout comme Elsa-Mina . Gladio lui qui buvait une tasse de café grogna en lui demandant toutefois calmement de la fermer . Lillie tous comme Gladio avait beaucoup changé eux aussi , ils prenaient soin de leur mère , faisaient plus attention à elle . Sont mari lui manquaient énormément et c'était d'ailleurs la cause principale de son changement d'attitude il y a quelques années .

Hau arrêta brusquement de crier et regarda la pièce attentivement .

\- Lyla est la ? Demanda t-il avec suspicion .

Même si Hau était très amicale avec tout le monde , il n'arrivait pas à l'être avec la fiancée de son ami . Elle était beaucoup trop fausse et superficielle . Et surtout Moon était partit quelques jours après l'avoir rencontrer . Ce qui était assez étrange , selon lui .

\- Non elle est à Ula-Ula elle revient demain . Lui répondit doucement Lillie .

\- Tant mieux ! Dit-il . Vous allez pas croire qui est de retour !

La mère et la fille échangent un regard confus et perplexe tandis que Gladio se masse les tempes en buvant son café .

\- Moon ? Dit le blond ironique .

Pour toute réponse Hau le regarde avec des grands yeux en le pointant du doigt en tremblant .

\- C-C-COMMENT T'AS DEVINÉ ?!

Les trois blonds furent choquer n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles . Elsa-Mina reporta désormais toute son attention sur Hau , tandis que Gladio s'étouffait avec son café . Lillie s'approcha de Hau tremblante , n'y croyant pas .

\- C-c'est vrai ? Elle est vraiment revenu ?

\- Oui même qu'elle est devenue super belle ! Encore plus belle qu'av-

Hau se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre un des mur . Alors que l'effrayant monstre qu'était devenu momentanément Gladio le secouait comme un prunier .

\- ou est-elle ? OU EST-CE QU'ELLE EST ?! Hurla t-il .

Le pauvre Hau lui était en train de devenir aussi vert que ses cheveux . Ayant pitié de ce pauvre Hau Elsa-Mina s'approcha de son fils et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer .

Intérieurement elle réalisa encore à quel point il avait grandit . Il faisait tout de même une tête de plus qu'elle maintenant .

\- Calme toi Gladio , il ne pourra pas te répondre si tu le secoue de la sorte . Hau viens t'asseoir et dis nous tout .

Hau s'installa avec la petite famille encore un peu sonné . Lillie lui tendit un verre d'eau afin de faire passer ses nausées .

N'y tenant plus Lillie craqua et lui intima de répondre à ses questions .

\- Bon voilà , il y a deux jours une dresseuse hyper forte et canon est venue à la ligue ... Elle nous à tous laminé d'ailleurs .

\- Évidemment si c'était Moon . Cracha Gladio .

Les deux femmes lui firent les gros yeux et il posa sa main sur son visage en soupirant .

\- Le lendemain je l'ai recroisé ou plutôt bousculé en sortant de chez le professeur Euphorbe . Au début je ne l'avais pas reconnu mais quand elle a rit ça a fait tilt dans ma tête et-

\- Bref tu sais pourquoi elle est la ? Ce qu'elle a fait pendant tout ce temps ? Comment elle va ? Le coupa Lillie .

\- Ben en fai-

\- On s'en fout de tout ça . Grogna le blond . On lui posera nos questions nous même . Ou est-elle . Chez sa mère ?

Hau ne répondit rien boudant légèrement . Pourquoi était-il toujours coupé ? Il soupira se résignant tout de même à répondre . Il savait que même s'il ne le montrait pas Gladio était le plus affecté par la disparition de Moon . Il savait aussi que celle-ci était follement amoureuse du blond avant .

D'ailleurs il se demandait comment le blond ne l'avait jamais remarqué . Parce que franchement , Moon souriait toujours bêtement devant lui en rougissant . Pire elle perdait tous ses mots ... déjà qu'elle parlait rarement .

\- Arrête de rêvasser et dis moi ou est-ce qu'elle est !

\- Glady calme toi . Dit Lillie en tentant de calmer son frère .

\- Elle était chez sa mère lorsque je l'ai raccompagner . Mais elle a mentionné une sorte de compétition à Akala par contre j'ai pas trop compris . Fit Hau en réfléchissant intensément .

\- Quoi ?! Tu parle du défilé de mode qui à lieu dans trois jours ? Elle y participe ? Demanda Lillie qui semblait très intéressé par la nouvelle .

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit être en ce moment même à l'hôtel Hano Hano . Dit Elsa-Mina .

Sans attendre Gladio se précipita hors de la pièce . Il fut très vite suivi par Hau et Lillie .

La femme plus âgé resta tranquillement assise en fixant la porte . C'était la première fois depuis quelques années qu'elle voyait cette lueur dans le regard de son fils , de l'espoir .

\- Je devrai peut être annulé ses fiançailles . Dit-elle en soupirant .

Une fois à Akala , ils se précipitèrent dans l'hôtel à la réception , où Gladio menaça presque les pauvres réceptionnistes en leur demandant ou était Moon . Hau poussa le blond et rassura les pauvres employés tandis que Lillie réprimandait son frère .

\- Excusez le . En fait nous cherchons quelqu'un qui normalement devrait avoir une chambre dans cette hôtel . La première championne d'Alola .

\- Désolé mais elle n'est pas ici . Dit l'homme en face d'eux .

\- Mais vous n'avez même pas vérifié votre liste . Fit Lillie dépitée .

\- Sachez mademoiselle qu'avoir un client tel que le premier champion de notre région serait un immense honneur qui ne pourrai être ignoré ou oublié . Dit le vieil homme .

Gladio fit sa pose habituelle en plaçant une main sur son visage , signe de son agacement . Alors que Lillie baissa la tête triste , ou pouvait bien être sa meilleure amie ?

\- Attendez ! Fit brusquement Hau . On s'est trompé ! Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme magnifique d'environ 20 ans avec de lonnnng cheveux noirs et des yeux doré . Fit Hau .

Il s'approcha ensuite des réceptionnistes qui le regardait avec de grand yeux . Ils semblaient voir de qui il parlait .

\- Et avec une petite fille de cinq ans normalement . Dit Hau en chuchotant les derniers mots aux employés .

\- Oui oui ! l'étoile de Kalos Luna ! Même qu'elle m'a signé un autographe ! Fit un des employés aux anges .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle était canon ! Et cette poitrine . Fit un autre en bavant presque .

\- Ahem messieurs je vous prie . Ce n'est pas une attitude à adopter … surtout que moi j'ai eu droit à une photo dédicacé ! Fit le vieil homme .

Hau toussa pour les ramener sur terre aider par le regard noire de Gladio . Lillie elle bien que blasé par leur attitude essayait de se faire un portrait de la Moon actuelle dans sa tête .

\- Euh oui , elles sont parti sur la plage .

\- Ok merci beaucoup ! Sourit Hau .

 _Elles ?_ Pensa Gladio .

* * *

 _Pdv Gladio _

Une fois sur la plage , on la survola du regard afin de trouver Moon .

\- Ou peut-elle bien être ? Demanda Lillie au bord de la crise de nerfs .

Franchement je la comprends parce que la je suis à deux doigts de craquer moi aussi . J'ai l'impression que les Toko se fichent de moi !

Soudain Silvallié sort de sa pokeball et renifle l'air , avant de se précipiter vers le fond de la plage .

Lillie , Hau et moi échangeons un regard avant de partir à sa poursuite .

Beaucoup plus loin de l'hôtel ou il n'y a plus personne sur cette partie de la plage se trouve une personne . Avec plusieurs pokémons tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres .

\- Vas-y Delcatty , Tonnerre !

 _\- Cette voix … je la reconnaîtrais entre mille ._ Pensais-je .

Le pokémon bondit gracieusement dans les air cachant le soleil avant d'exécuter son attaque .

\- Maintenant Blizzard !

Elle fait une acrobatie puis lance son attaque , gelant l'attaque précédente . Les éclairs enfermé dans la glace du Blizzard sont magnifique à regarder .

Mais mes yeux ne pouvait pas quitter la dresseuse qui était dos à nous en train de féliciter son pokémon … avant que Silvallié ne lui saute dessus en ronronnant .

Elle se tourne vers nous et je ne peux qu'approuver les paroles d'Hau et des employés plus tôt . Moon était magnifique encore plus qu'avant . Évidemment elle avait toujours été belle mais là . Mon coeur rate plusieurs battements lorsque son regard or croise le mien . Mais ce que j'y lit me fait mal , de la tristesse , de la colère mais surtout de la peur .

C'est Lillie qui me sort de ma transe .

\- M-moon ? … Souffla Lillie les larmes aux yeux .

 _Fin pdv Gladio _

Le regard de Moon se posa désormais sur Lillie sa meilleure amie .

\- Lillie , je … je suis vraiment désolée . Dit-elle honteuse .

Lillie ne s'occupant absolument pas de ses excuses la pris dans ses bras . Moon lui avait terriblement manqué , lorsqu'Hau lui avait appris la mystérieuse disparition de Moon alors qu'elle était encore à Kanto . Lillie avait dû prendre sur elle même pour ne pas prendre le premier bateau et retourner à Alola .

Surtout que Moon avait subitement cessé de donner de ses nouvelles du jour au lendemain .

Mais maintenant elle était la plus vivante et forte que jamais !

Moon rendit lui rendit son étreinte et salua Hau et Gladio d'un léger signe de tête .

\- Alors finalement tu participes à ce … défilé ? Demanda Hau .

\- Oui … d'ailleurs mon agent doit venir m'apporter toute mes tenues . Dit Moon en écartant quelques mèches rebelle de sa vue .

\- Tu vois Gladio que j'avais pas menti ou exagéré , t'as vu comme Moon est magnifique ? Dit Hau en donnant des coup de coude au blond avec un sourire narquois .

Le dit blond s'empourpre légèrement alors que Moon éclata d'un rire franc dévoilant ses jolies dents .

\- C'est vraiment très gentil Hau mais je suis mannequin je me dois d'être jolie ou du moins d'avoir une belle apparence .

 _Pdv Lillie _

Moon a beaucoup changé , évidemment c'est toujours ma meilleure amie douce et gentille mais maintenant elle semble s'être plus affirmé . Plus sur d'elle du moins c'est ce que je vois .

Elle est aussi beaucoup plus mûre . Et j'ai comme le sentiment que cette maturité qu'elle a acquise est dû à une épreuve presque impossible qu'elle a dû surmonter … seule .

Questions physique les hommes de tout à l'heure et Hau ne plaisantaient pas du tout , sa beauté est à couper le souffle .

Et même si c'est dur de l'admettre pour une autre fille … son corps est vraiment incroyable je suis presque jalouse .

Je peux voir son ventre plat et musclé , elle doit s'entretenir quotidiennement .

Elle à aussi changer de style vestimentaire , ce qui la met davantage en valeur .

Elle porte un bustier noir avec une chemise blanche entièrement ouverte . Un legging noir et une paire de chaussures blanche semblable à celle d'Alyxia .

Son visage à garder ses rondeurs mais il est tout de même plus fin qu'avant . Hau disait vrai ses cheveux ont incroyablement pousser lui arrivant très certainement en bas du dos . Ils sont coiffés en une longue tresse passant sur son épaule . Elle est vraiment trop belle !

\- Peut être mais tu es vraiment belle Moon . Dis-je en souriant .

 _Fin pdv Lillie _

_Pdv Moon_

Je souris au compliments de ma meilleure amie en la la détaillant également . Elle aussi à beaucoup changé . Maintenant elle a l'allure d'une vrai dresseuse .

D'ailleurs son style vestimentaire me fait penser au top dresseur d'Illumis . Ça lui va super bien !

Ses cheveux aussi ont poussé .

\- Toi aussi tu as laissé tes cheveux pousser Lillie ?

\- Oui ! Comme quoi malgré la distance on a eu la même idée regarde Gladio aussi .

Je tique mentalement depuis le début après les salutations je tente d'éviter de croiser le regard du blond . Et Lillie viens de brisé tous mes essais en une phrase . Comment peut-on être si cruel sans même le savoir ?

Je tourne donc mon regard vers Gladio et me fige . Il a beaucoup changé lui aussi et comme la dit Lillie ses cheveux ont poussé . Il a à peu près la même coupe qu'avant sauf que je peu voir l'élastique qui retient une partie des mèches blondes .

Et mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Je sens mon coeur battre la chamade malgré moi et ça m'énerve .

Lui aussi à travailler son corps ça se voit .

Il n'a pas modifié sa tenu mais à cependant changer sa couleur . Je peux reconnaître les couleurs de la fondation Aether , blanc et dorée .

Je lève mon regard vers lui et croise directement son regard émeraude qui m'a rendu folle de lui dès la première fois que je l'ai vu .

Il me fixe mais je détourne le regard , je n'ai pas vraiment la force de l'affronter maintenant . Cependant une voix fluette me tire de mes pensées ce qui me fait l'effet d'une douche froide .

\- Maman ? C'est qui ces gens ?


	6. Chapter 6

Yo le peuple ! Me revoici , c'est vraiment dur de ce réveiller et d'ouvrir tout ses cahier ... alors qu'on a qu'une envie les jeter et les oublier . Mais bon j'ai pas trop le choix . Bref je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard et aussi , d'ailleurs je dois vous dire que les chapitres suivants auront un peu de retard car je préfère avoir au moins trois chapitre de déjà près avant de poster . Encore désolée pour le retard ... et les futurs retard .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Luna toute mignonne et innocente ou comment se réveiller au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment . Moon soupira dépitée , elle n'avait pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge , elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt surtout qu'elle n'en avais pas la moindre envie .

Moon s'apprêta a prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la présenter à ses amis . Mais sans le savoir la petite lui sauva la vie . Elle portait ses lunettes de soleil Mew . Ce qui cachait complètement son regard émeraude .

 _Luna ma chérie maman va t'offrir une glace volute pour te remercier !_ Pensa Moon .

Moon prit sa fille dans ses bras avec un grand sourire . Elle vit le regard de Hau pétiller en comprenant .

\- Les amis je vous présente ma fille Luna . Luna voici Hau , Lillie et Gladio .

A ma grande surprise elle souffla un petit bonjour avant de se cacher dans mon cou . Je souris tendrement avant de la tendre à Hau qui trépigne d'impatience .

\- Ça te dirait d'apprendre à faire du surf avec tonton Hau ?

\- Je peux ?

Moon pouvat aisément deviné les étoiles dans ses yeux à travers les verres sombre . Hau la prit maladroitement avant de s'habituer doucement . Ils s'éloignèrent la laissant seule avec les deux blond .

Moon fit rentrer tous ses pokémons dans leur pokéball sauf Draco .

Elle le caressa doucement puis colla son front contre la tête du pokémon dragon , dans une demande silencieuse .

Draco acquiesça avant de sauté dans l'eau et de suivre Hau et Luna .

* * *

 _Pdv Moon_

Je peux sentir le regard pesant de Lillie et surtout celui de Gladio . Je sens que l'interrogatoire va être long et crevant . Je pose ma main sur ma hanche et croise finalement leurs regards émeraude .

\- Aller y les gars , posez moi vos questions mais je ne répondrai pas à toutes cependant .

\- Quelle âge a t-elle ? Demande Lillie .

\- 6 ans ... dans une semaine .

\- C'est ta fille ? Demande Gladio d'une voix vide presque blessé .

\- … Je lui lance un regard vide .

C'est quoi cette question bidon ? Si j'ai prit la peine de la présenté en tant que telle ce n'est pas pour rien . Je préfère ne pas répondre à sa question pour ne pas perdre mon sang froid .

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

Lillie semble réellement blessé . Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix et puis j'avais tellement honte de ma propre faiblesse et puis elle est la sœur de Gladio et forcémment il aurait été mis au courant et c'était absolument ce que je voulais éviter . Le regard de Lillie change et devient plus inquiet . Gladio lui me fusille du regard .

\- S-si je n'ai rien dit c'est pour plusieurs raisons . Premièrement j'avais honte , oui je sais que j'aurai pu compter sur vous mais … je sais pas . Je n'arrivais pas à vous regardez en face et vous le dire ! Je je suis v-vraiment désolée !

Lillie me prend doucement dans ses bras , pour me consoler . Je remarque que je tremble et que je pleure . Je me détend , Lillie à toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi et ça n'a pas changé on dirait .

Je lance un regard noir à Gladio qui tente de s'approcher . Il met ses mains dans ses poches sans pour autant me quitter des yeux .

\- C'est quoi les autres raisons ? Demande t-il .

Je détourne le regard et quitte l'étreinte rassurante de la meilleure amie .

\- Le père de Luna . Dis-je simplement . On , il … il était avec une autre , du coup …

Je préfère ne pas continuer , j'ai même peur d'en avoir trop dit . Du coin de l'œil je peux voir Gladio écarquillés les yeux et je n'ai franchement pas envie de savoir si c'est de surprise ou de réalisation .

\- Mais c'est ignoble ! Fit Lillie .

\- Tu sais certains hommes sont comme ça . Dis-je en haussant les épaules . On ne peut pas leurs faire confiance .

 _Fin Pdv Moon_

* * *

 _Pdv Gladio_

Ses mots me firent mal . Elle les avaient dit avec tant de colère et de rage dans sa voix que j'en frissonna presque . Je ne sais pas qui est le père de Luna . Mais la haine que Moon a , à l'égard des hommes aujourd'hui ne doit pas être dû qu'à lui . J'en suis aussi sûrement la cause .

Je devais absolument lui parler pour mettre les chose au clair . Mais vu le regard noir qu'elle m'a lancé tout à l'heure , c'était plutôt mal partie .

Finalement c'est Hau qui me sauve la vie .

\- YOUUHOOU LILLIE VIENT ESSAYÉ TU VAS ADORÉ !

Il porte Luna sur ses épaules en surfant . Comme quoi Hau peut être classe quand il veut . Lillie ne se fait pas dire deux fois . Elle retire ses vêtements et cours jusqu'à l'eau ... Parce qu'elle avait un maillot sous ses vêtements ?

Depuis son retour de Kanto Lillie est beaucoup plus ouverte et libre qu'avant . Et beaucoup moins timide aussi .

\- Ça ira pour ta fille ? Demandais-je perplexe lorsque Hau chute .

\- Hau la surveille .

\- … Mais qui surveille Hau ?

\- Draco … et Lillie maintenant . Dit-elle en s'éloignant .

Ah ça non ! Ça fait des années que je la cherche je ne vais pas la laisser fuir une fois de plus . J'attrape son bras et la force à se retourner . Bien entendu elle me foudroie du regard .

\- J'ai encore une question Moon .

\- Écoute Gladio , je suis partie , j'ai eu une fille , j'ai fait ma vie . Il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre .

\- Qui est le père de Luna ?

\- … Cela ne te regarde absolument pas . Trancha t-elle .

Ça réaction est étrange . Elle semble complètement paniqué même si elle le cache par une attitude froide . Je peux la sentir se tendre .

\- Alors voici la suivante … As-tu encore des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Qu- Quoi ?

\- Répond .

 _Fin pdv Gladio_

 _Pdv Moon _

Ce type … sa figure risque de faire connaissance avec ma main , de quel droit il me demande ça ?! Surtout qu'il est fiancé !

Mais … Cette question . Je dois me la posé pour pouvoir oublier tout ça , pour pouvoir avancer .

Est-ce que j'aime toujours Gladio ?

\- Je vais t'aider à y répondre . Dit-il .

Hein ? Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et relève ma tête . Son souffle balaye mon visage et je frissonne malgré moi , génial mon corps me trahi . Non ! Non ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir chaud face à se regard vert magnifique ! Je m'éloigne violemment de lui , alors qu'il aborde un sourire carnassier .

\- Ta réponse était proche de " oui "

Je l'ignore et commence à me déshabiller . Je ne vais pas laisser Gladio me gâcher ma journée . Une fois terminé je vais poser mes habits avant de me diriger dans l'eau .

Sauf que le Silvallié de Gladio me saute dessus pour me lécher le visage .

\- Oui oui tu m'as manqué toi aussi ! Dis-je en rigolant .

\- Ah j'en était sur ! Tu vois quand tu veux ? Dit Gladio avec un sourire goguenard .

Lui il va finir par se prendre mon pied la ou je pense s'il continue comme ça . Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire au juste ?

\- **Ton** Silvallié m'a manqué … En revanche **toi** j'aurai préféré ne plus jamais te revoir !

Il perd bien vite son sourire mais je tique lorsque Silvallié couine . Il me lance un regard triste . Argh comment résister à ça ?

\- D'accord d'accord . Je suis désolée Gladio … Ça va comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse il me lave la figure à coup de langue . En remuant légèrement sa queue .

 _Fin pdv Moon_

* * *

 _Pdv Hau _

Je suis encore sous le choc de ce que je viens de découvrir . Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Moon est parti , elle a du tellement souffrir et moi je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! Elle a toujours été là pour nous mais nous ses amis , n'avons même pas pu être la quand elle en avait le plus besoin .

Je regarde Lillie et Gladio qui semble interrogé Moon . Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle lui lançait de telles regards noir .

 _ **Flash back **_

Je viens de partir en compagnie de Luna . Elle est très mignonne et gentille … comme Moon quoi . Elle cours partout tout autour de moi en sautillant parfois . Je n'ai jamais vu une telle joie de vivre .

\- Tu devrais faire attention tu risque de tomb-

Et elle trébuche . Je me précipite vers elle inquiet et apeuré . Je n'ai pas du tout envie de savoir ce que Moon me fera si sa fille se blesse .

Elle se relève toute seule en rigolant . Elle retire le sable dans ses cheveux avant de tourner sa tête de gauche à droite .

\- Oh non ! Mes lunettes Mew ! C'était un cadeau de tonton Guzma !

\- C'est pas grave ! Tonton Hau va t'acheter de nouvelles lunettes !

Elle lève ses yeux larmoyant vers moi et la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser c'est … vert . Vert comme émeraude , comme type plante . Cette couleur que presque aucun habitants d'Alola n'a la chance d'avoir dans les iris . Vert comme Lillie et Elsa-Mina . Mais surtout vert comme Gladio . La ça ne fait plus aucun doute , c'est lui le père de Luna . Dans quoi mes deux amis sont aller se fourré ?!

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui et puis tu pourras choisir !

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire , c'est à Moon . Et puis il y a Lyla . Bête et méchante comme elle est , elle serait capable de faire du mal à Luna .

Finalement arriver je loue deux planche une orange pour moi et une plus petite rose pour Luna . Je lui tend sa planche qu'elle prend avec un immense sourire .

\- Bon et maintenant les lunettes de la princesse !

 **Fin du flash back**

 _Fin pdv Hau _

Moon grogna lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'eau . Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un peu de calme ! Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?!

Un torse chaud se colla sur son dos . Elle frissonna malgré elle avant de s'énerver contre le blond .

\- Bon sang Gladio , c'est quoi ton problème ?! Arrête de me coller ! T'es sensé être marié !

\- Fiancé . Corrigea t-il calmement .

\- C'est pareil ! T'as une copine alors lâche moi la grappe !

Et Moon s'éloigna du blond en fulminant . Une fois seule elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau pour se calmer et se vider l'esprit .

Elle nagea un long moment s'éloignant de la plage . Finalement elle arriva près d'un rocher , un assez grand rocher , un îlot en fait . Elle fit le tour et fronça les sourcils , normalement à cette heure il devrait y avoir des Sauvkipou .

\- Je les ai fait fuir en arrivant . Fit une voix .

* * *

 _Pdv Moon _

Mais c'est pas vrai , encore lui . Il est tranquillement assis sur la partie la plus haute du rocher .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?!

\- Quelle langage , ce serait mal vu pour le maître de la ligue . Ricane t-il .

\- Question langage Guzma me surpasse de loin . Et tu n'as toujours répondu à ma question !

\- J'ai des questions à te poser Moon .

Je le regarde assez surprise qu'il utilise mon prénom plus de deux fois dans une même journée . Surprenant .

\- Tiens … tu te souviens encore de comment je m'appelle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Oh rien ! Fis-je innocemment . C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te rappellerai du nom de ton ex … catin .

Je le voie écarquillés les yeux et il me regarde fixement . Je ne détourne pas le regard et ignore ma propre douleur , c'est assez simple vu que je ne fais que ça depuis des années .

Soudain mon dos rentre en contact avec le rocher dur et froid . Ça fait mal !

\- T-tu tu pense sérieusement que c'est comme ça que je te vois ? Dit-il d'une voix sombre et tremblante .

\- Je ne le pense pas … j'en suis sûr . T'étais fiancé et tu le savais ! … Tu m'as utilisé plusieurs fois comme , comme ton vide couille ! Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais fiancé … j-jai eu tellement mal , je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sale et humilié !

Je sens les larmes longtemps contenu coulé sur mes joues . Et malgré ma voix et mes jambes qui tremble je continue de lui faire part ma douleur . Je veux qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que je ressens toujours .

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas tarder à me remplacer . Crache t-il .

\- Quoi ?!

\- Luna ! Elle va avoir six ans le même nombre d'années que tu nous as quitter . Tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour parler de tromperie !

Je vois rouge à ses paroles et sans contrôler mon corps ma main entre en contact avec sa joue , violemment . Pourtant je ne regrette rien .

Gladio lui se tient la joue et me foudroie du regard . Il semblerait que l'heure de la confrontation finale soit venu .

* * *

Voila ! Voila ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez moi vos avis ! Bye bye le peuple !


	7. Chapter 7

Yo le peuple je suis de retour avec le chapitre tant attendu ! Oui oui je suis très en retard mais si vous saviez , la terminal ça épuise !

bref je suis plutôt fière de moi car j'ai déjà trois chapitre d'avance et je compte bien finir cette fic et commencer une nouvelle !

Aller assez de blabla et place à la lecture !

* * *

 _Pdv Moon _

Comment ose t-il ?! Alors qu'il ne sais absolument rien . Je pari que lui était tranquillement dans les bras de sa Lyla pendant toute ces années peut être même qu'il allait voir ailleurs . Et il ose insinuer que je suis infidèle ?!

\- Pour ta gouverne Gladio , aucun autre homme n'a eu la chance de partager mon lit depuis mon départ d'Alola ! Et crois moi il y en a plein qui me supplie chaque jour .

Son regard change du tout au tout . Le surprise peut aisément se lire sur son visage . Mais je n'en ai que faire , il vient de me faire du mal à nouveau .

\- Tu es le seul qui est aller voir ailleurs ! T'as vraiment du culot d'oser me balancer que je t'ai tromper ! J'te déteste !

Sans même lui lancé un regard je me jette à l'eau après avoir appelé Milobellus en direction de la plage .

 _Fin pdv Moon _

Rester seul sur l'îlot , Gladio repassait en boucle sa conversation ou plutôt sa dispute avec Moon . Son regard se posa sur le petit groupe qui faisait du surf au loin , ou plutôt sur la petite fille qui les accompagnait . Si les dire de Moon était vrai … alors …

Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net .

Moon venait d'arriver sur la plage et y fut accueilli par un Ninou tout joyeux qui remuait sa petite queue toute ronde .

Milobellus lui lançait un regard triste et inquiet . Elle poussa un petit cri avant de se frotter sur Moon .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle , je vais m'en sortir . Dit-elle en la caressant . Dit tu peux aller chercher Luna et Draco ?

Milobellus acquiesça puis partie alors que Moon alla se changer à l'abri des regards .

De retour chez sa mère , Moon écoutait distraitement ce que lui disait Luna . Hau connaissait l'identité du père de Luna , le principal concerné aussi et peut être même Lillie . Elle n'avait qu'une envie retourner à Kalos . Mais ça serait égoïste vis-à-vis de son entourage et de Luna . Car elle semblait adorer vivre ici à Alola .

\- Maman c'était trop génial ! Et puis tonton Hau sais faire de super figure ! Et il m'a même acheté des nouvelles lunettes !

\- Tu l'aime beaucoup ton tonton hein ?

\- Oui il est trop gentil !

Moon salua sa mère puis l'aida à faire ses baguage avec l'aide de Luna . Une fois terminé Moon sortie de la maison et appela Dracaufeu .

\- Tu vas ou maman ?

\- Je reviens très vite ne t'inquiète pas . Je vais faire un tour à poke loisir et je reviens . Toi tu reste aider mamie , d'accord ?

\- Tu peux compter sur Ninou et moi !

* * *

 _Pdv Gladio _

Cela fait quelques heures que je suis de retour au Paradis Aether et je me suis directement réfugié dans mon bureau sans adressé un mot à Lillie ou Hau .

 _\- Pour ta gouverne Gladio , aucun autre homme n'a eu la chance de partager mon lit depuis mon départ d'Alola !_

Elle était sincère et extrêmement blessé . Je suis vraiment nul question sentiments . Mais je sais que je l'aime , elle et personne d'autre . Mais je n'ai pas su le lui exprimer convenablement , et maintenant je suis peut être père d'une adorable mini Moon . Et la mère me déteste . Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Pour commencer annuler ces putains de fiançailles avec l'autre la ! Crache une voix .

\- Et ensuite aller enfin te déclaré parce que d'après ce que m'a dit Moon tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimais .

Guzma et Hau … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?! Mince j'ai parlé à voix haute ? Cependant il faut avouer qu'ils n'ont pas tort ces deux crétins . Mais comment faire pour parler à Moon ? Elle ne peut pas me voir en peinture … et je dois avouer qu'elle me fait un peu flipper … surtout quand elle est en colère .

 _Fin pdv Gladio _

Moon discutait paisiblement avec Mohn , elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante de s'être occuper de ses pokémons rester à poke loisirs pendant tout ce temps .

Elle en avait d'ailleurs profité pour faire la team charme au grand complet se reposer sur l'îlot bubulle , afin qu'ils soient tous prêt pour le concours .

Elle fit le tour de poke loisir , planta des baies et ramassa des pokéfèves .

Moon quitta poke loisirs vers 18 heure en soupirant . Alors qu'elle était tranquillement sur le dos de son Dracaufeu son pokedex sonna .

\- C'est Rex qui t'appelle ! S'exclama Motisma .

 _\- Luna ?_

 _\- Salut Rex , tu peux m'appeler Moon tu sais ?_

Rex ignora la remarque de Moon . Il était très à cheval sur les principes . Mais c'est aussi un excellent manager et ami .

 _\- Je suis à l'hôtel Hano-Hano . Tes tenues et les stylistes sont arrivés donc si tu pouvais passer pour qu'on puisse faire des retouches !_

 _\- On peut pas plutôt faire ça demain matin ?_

 _\- Ce serait mieux maintenant comme ça demain soir tout sera prêt ._

Moon soupira , elle avait pourtant dit à Luna qu'elle rentrerai vite .

 _\- Très bien j'arrive ._

Moon donna les nouvelles directives au Dracaufeu puis demanda à Motisma d'envoyer un message à sa mère .

Tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil très luxueux , Moon croisa élégamment ses jambes en soupirant . Elle était en train de lire le programme et comme elle s'y attendait , il y aura un peu de tout . Ce concours n'allait pas être gagné d'avance , elle venait de croiser Atalante et Aria .

 _Il va y avoir du challenge ._ Pensa Moon .

Quelques minutes plus tard Moon fut rejoint par Perla et Anna ses deux stylistes . Elles proposèrent différents vêtements à Moon qui devait en choisir quelques unes .

\- Tu veux changer ou améliorer quelques chose ? Demanda Anna .

\- … Je ne veux pas de robe longue et bouffantes . Il faudra que je bouge sur scène sauf pour la partie concours .

\- Bien reçu chef ! S'exclama Perla au garde à vous .

Finalement les deux rousses prirent les mesures de Moon alors que Rex entra dans la pièce . En voyant la belle brune à moitié nu les joues du pauvre Rex devinrent aussi rouge qu'une baie tamato .

\- Zolédo ! Non donpardon ! Enfin j'veux dire … Raaah . Il se frappa le front .

\- Relax Rex , c'est pas grave . Dit Moon en se tournant vers lui .

\- Si c'est grave ! Dégage Rex ! Et toi Moon n'as tu donc aucune pudeur ?! Hurla Anna en cachant Moon avec une serviette .

\- … Ben non Rex c'est comme un frère . Dit Moon en haussant les épaules .

Rex senti une flèche se planter dans son coeur . Il sorti doucement de la pièce en soupirant de désespoir . _Un frère …_ Pensa t-il amèrement .

De nouveau dans la pièce . Anna montrait les différents accessoires qu'elle avait confectionné pour les pokémon de Moon .

\- Un frère … hein ? Ricane Perla .

 _Pdv Moon_

Ça va commencer … Perla et ses allusions bidons . Elle est persuadé que Rex est amoureux de moi .

\- Bon sang Moon tu as du lui faire mal . Soupira Perla .

\- Arrête avec ça Perla , Rex est comme un frère pour moi et je suis sur qu'il pense pareil . Fit Moon excéder .

\- … Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda brusquement Anna .

Franchement je n'ai pas envie de savoir . Depuis Gladio je suis comme qui dirait bloqué question mec . En fait je ne leur faire carrément plus confiance … Et les hommes comme Hau sont rares .

\- En plus il est super beau Rex . Malgré son costard qu'il porte à longueur de journée . Soupire Perla .

Je ne peux que lui donner raison . Rex est un très bel homme de 1m85 avec la peau foncé et une musculature développée . Ses cheveux courts sont aussi sombre que les miens légèrement bouclé plaqué en arrière . Et je dois dire que ses yeux vert sont magnifiques . Ils sont plus foncé que ceux de Gladio … en fait ses yeux me font penser à ceux d'un Léopardus .

Questions caractère il est très calme et très intelligent . À ses heures perdues il est éleveurs pokemon .

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est beau . Dis-je calmement .

Anna et Perla me lance un regard brillant plein d'étoile .

\- Mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous . Je le considère vraiment comme un frère .

Elle tombe toute les deux à la renverse et j'éclate de rire .

 _Fin Pdv Moon_

* * *

 **Paradis Aether 20h00 **

Elsa-Mina sourit en finalisant ses préparatifs . Elle voulait se racheter . Car elle avait fait Gladio beaucoup souffrir . Et elle savait de source sur qu'il était fou de la jeune Moon qui avait beaucoup changé . Guzma lui avait montré un photo de la jeune fille et elle ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu .

Enfin si . Elle avait d'ailleurs été très surprise lorsqu'elle avait compris que la grande star actuelle Luna était en réalité Moon .

Quoi qu'il en soit elle comptait aider Gladio et elle avait le plan parfait pour ça . De la concurrence et de la jalousie . C'est pour ça qu'elle avait _malencontreusement_ prévenu Lyla du retour de Moon et de sa participation au concours . Évidemment la jeune blonde c'était empressé de s'y inscrire … malgré son très grand manque de connaissances dans le domaine .

\- Madame la présidente , tout est près pour le grand bal que vous comptez organiser après le concours . Dit Vicky .

\- Excellent , merci Vicky .

Dans la réserve pokémon , Lillie et Hau se promenait en observant les différents pokémons qui y vivait .

Hau pris soudainement la main de Lillie ce qui fit rougir la blonde . Elle n'osait pas se confesser . C'était bête mais … depuis qu'elle avait vu Moon elle se sentait tâche .

Moon était tellement belle , tellement forte , tellement Moon . Et elle , elle était juste Lillie .

\- Lillie ? Tu vas bien ?

\- O-oui ! Je pensais juste à Moon . J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit maman .

\- Ouais mais on est tonton et tata maintenant .

Lillie pouffa . Hau avait vraiment le don guérir les coeurs sans le savoir .

Gladio lui se promenait à Akala . Il avait besoin de réfléchir à sa prochaine rencontre avec Moon . Cependant dans tous les différents plan qu'il avait imaginé il se prenait un baffe monumentale et même pire .

Il soupira et remarqua que sans s'en rendre compte , ses pas l'avaient conduit à l'hôtel de Moon . Cependant des conversations étrange lui parvinrent .

\- Ça commence à chauffer . Dit un homme brun .

\- Ouais même si elle est riche elle n'a aucune chance . Fit une femme aux cheveux violet .

\- Qui ça ?

\- Lyla la fiancée du vice président du paradis Aether . Fit un roux .

Lyla ? Bon sang à peine de retour et elle faisait déjà entendre parler d'elle . Il s'approcha d'un autre groupe de personnes .

\- Elle a défié Luna et l'a même insulté .

\- Luna aussi l'a insulté en retour . Elle l'a traité de " _sale garce pourri gâté "._

\- La elle l'a bien mérité . Surtout que c'est vrai .

Gladio mis sa capuche et s'avança la ou du monde se rassemblait . Et où des cris se faisaient entendre .

\- C'est la troisième guerre mondiale ici . Soupire un vieil homme .

\- Lyla l'a accusé de draguer son fiancé . Fit une jeune fille . Perso je n'y crois pas trop .

Il entendit distinctement deux voix féminine qui s'insultent violemment . L'une des deux est Lyla , impossible de se tromper vu la voix criardes et le ton supérieur . Et l'autre voix même si il ne la entendu que quelques heures plus tôt , elle est restée gravé dans sa tête .

 _Même en colère sa voix reste toujours aussi belle ._ Pensa t-il .

\- Mais à quoi je pense moi . Murmura t-il .

En arrivant vers le lieu de bataille , la mâchoire de Gladio se décrocha . Moon et Lyla se foudroient du regard en se lançant des noms d'oiseaux . D'ailleurs les deux fille avait un vocabulaire assez fleuri à la grande surprise du blond . Cependant Moon dominait la bataille . Gladio avait carrément l'impression d'entendre Guzma .

\- Abandonne fillette , on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie . Cracha Moon .

\- Tu penses que maintenant que t'as des formes tu peux m'affronter ? Fit Lyla en désignant le corps de Moon .

\- Moi au moins je remplis mon soutif .

Moon croise ses bras sous sa volumineuse poitrine la faisant apparaître plus grosse . Sous le regard haineux mais néanmoins jaloux de Lyla .

\- Toi par contre tu n'a pas changé … planche à pain . Dit Moon en lui lançant un regard suffisant . C'est triste de voir que tu es rester exactement la même … aucune évolution .

\- Que ? S'offusque Lyla rouge de honte .

\- Faut t'y faire la bourge . Tu ne me vaincra jamais ! T'as aucune chance face à moi pokémons ou pas !

Avec ça Moon passa négligemment sa main dans la longue chevelure ébène qui était lâché . Elle tourna le dos à Lyla en portant deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla fort .

Son regard doré croisa celui émeraude de Gladio sans qu'aucun des deux ne veulent y décrocher .

Moon se fit cependant violence et embrassa Rex sur la joue pour le saluer , tandis que Ho-Oh atterri gracieusement sur le sol . Sous les regards ébahi et admiratifs des spectateurs .

Moon grimpa sur le dos de l'oiseau légendaire qui décolla immédiatement .

\- Merci d'être venu aussi vite .

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu . Pour les nouveaux personnages qui son apparu je vais vous faire une rapide description avant de nous quitter .

 **Rex :** 23 ans est le manager de Moon depuis ses débuts sur la scène . Il est secrètement amoureux d'elle depuis 4 ans mais n'ose pas se déclarer . Eleveur pokémon à ses temps perdu il est très intelligent son père fait partie des chercheur qui ont crée Mewtwo et Genesect . _Il parait qu'il faisait partit d'un gang similaire de la team skull ._

 **Anna & Perla : **20 ans , elles sont jumelles . Rousses aux yeux marrons/orange , elles travaillent avec Moon depuis leur rencontre au Music Hall .

Anna est une jeune femme mure et espiègle elle adore la mode et est une excellente couturière . Sa tenue fétiche est une robe moulante à volant violette coiffé d'un chignon .

Perla elle est très taquine et coquine et assez fleure bleu . Elle adore tous ce qui touche aux cosmétique , elle est souvent habiller d'un haut dos nu bleu claire et d'une mini jupe jaune ses cheveux sont souvent lâcher . _Depuis toute petite elles ont toujours rêver d'être celles qui habillerait le meilleur mannequin ._


	8. Chapter 8

Yo le peuple ! Me revoilà de retour pour vous jouer ... un bon tour. Bon je passe mes oraux de langues cette semaine alors je vais faire vite.

Comme vous vous en douter c'est un nouveau chapitre avec quelques rebondissements que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent.

Bon on va pas y aller par quatre chemins non plus, alors bonne lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour , le grand défilé à lieu aujourd'hui . Beaucoup d'artistes , de coordinateurs et bien d'autres avaient parcours le monde pour pouvoir participer à cet événement .

Les capitaines , les doyen ainsi que les membres du conseil 4 étaient venus pour assister à l'événement . Tous avaient entendu parler du retour du premier maître d'Alola et étaient impatients de la revoir .

Ils étaient tous installés dans les tribunes en attendant le début du défilé . Ils furent rejoint par la mère de Moon et Guzma qui portait Luna dans ses bras .

Nephie et Barbara s'extasient devant Luna tandis que les autres qui n'était pas au courant pour la fille de Moon étaient toujours en état de choc . Danh lui se moquait ouvertement de Guzma qui se retenait d'insulter le vieux pour sa nièce .

Elsa-Mina , Gladio et Lillie arrivèrent quelques secondes après . Hau se leva pour les saluer tout comme Luna qui sauta des bras de Guzma pour leur dire bonjour .

\- Bonjour tati Lillie ! S'exclama t-elle joyeuse .

Lillie lui fit un bisou puis se figea en voyant les yeux de Luna . Elsa-Mina se mit à la hauteur de la petite en lui souriant gentiment .

\- Bonjour ma chérie , je m'appelle Elsa-Mina et je suis la mère Lillie et Gladio .

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Luna et ma maman participe à la con- compétitition . Fit Luna peu sûr de son dernier mot .

\- Hahaha on dit compétition mini Moon . Fit Euphorbe qui vient d'arriver avec sa femme .

Il prit Luna dans ses bras la faisant tourner . La petite éclata d'un rire cristallin innocent . Pimprenelle sourit et alla saluer la mère de Moon . Elle et son mari avaient laissé leur jumeaux chez leurs grands parents . Elsa-Mina elle attrapa violemment son fils par l'oreille et le tira loin des gradins et de la foule . Gladio lui était toujours en état de choc et se laissait entraîner malgré la douleur de son oreille . Il était père … Il avait une fille adorable … dont la mère le détestait . Et il était fou amoureux de la mère de sa fille .

\- Je l'ai fait souffrir . Murmura t-il .

* * *

Moon était en pleine concentration dans sa loge . Enfin elle vérifiait plutôt que tous ses pokémons était à l'aise dans leurs costumes et calmait ceux qui étaient stressé comme Draco . Elle réajusta le ruban argenté qui était attaché au cou de Draco .

\- Ça ira tu verras , tu vas montrer à tous le monde à quel point tu chante bien … Et puis tu ne seras pas seul .

Pour appuyer les dire de Moon , Milobellus et Majaspic poussèrent des cris de joies et de soutiens . Draco hocha la tête et poussa un cris de joie .

Moon sourit avant de commencer à expliquer l'ordre de passage à ses pokémons . Elle comptait commencer avec le trio Draco , Majaspic et Milobellus pour les éliminatoires . Pour son défilé elle le ferait avec Gardevoir .

\- Et pour la partie combat on improvisera .

Rex frappa à la porte de la loge , la compétition allait débuter dans quelques minutes et tous les candidats devait se présenter avec un pokémon .

\- Moon es-tu décente ? Demanda Rex à travers la porte .

\- Oui tu peux entrer .

Rex rentra doucement et se stoppa à la vue de Moon .

 _Pdv Rex_

Elle est splendide , magnifique , merveilleuse . Elle ne peut que gagner . Chaque jours , heures , minutes et même chaque secondes me font un peu plus tomber amoureux d'elle .

Elle porte une robe bustier blanche plus souple et légère sur la fin qui lui arrive en haut des cuisses avec des ballerines argenté . Elle a bouclé ses cheveux et les a coiffé en un chignon haut et la longueur de ses cheveux font que des longues mèches cascade sur ses épaules .

\- Moon tu es splendide . Dis-je en souriant . C'est rare lorsque tu te maquille .

\- Oh tu sais j'ai juste mis un peu d'eyeliner et de brillant à lèvres . Dit-elle en rougissant .

Elle fit rentrer ses pokémons dans leurs pokéballs sauf Draco . Elle mit les pokéballs de Milobellus et de Majaspic dans des capsules ball et me confia le reste .

\- Tu comptes te présenter sur scène avec Draco ?

\- Oui , comme il a toujours traque lors des débuts je voudrais l'habituer à la scène .

Elle embrasse son Draco qui ronronne sous l'attention … Moi aussi je voudrais bien un baiser .

 _Fin Pdv Rex_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard Moon arriva dans les coulisses accompagné de Rex . Elle fut très surprise de voir autant de candidats , il devait y avoir plus de mille personnes .

Et chacun d'eux avait l'air redoutable .

\- Raison de plus pour se donner à fond . Pas vrai Draco ?

\- Drraaa ~ !

\- Regarde Moon , il y a Aria et Selena la bas . Dit Rex en indiquant la direction avec son menton .

 _Pdv Moon_

Je me dirige vers elles avec un grand sourire . Elles me remarquent et m'offre un sourire resplendissant .

\- Salut vous deux ! Vous êtes magnifique !

Aria porte une robe longue rouge et jaune assorti au pelage de son Goupelin . Elle a troqué son diadème de reine de Kalos pour un assortiment de perles dorées . Ses cheveux sont coiffé en un chignon composé de natte .

Selena est assorti à son Nymphali , un kimono assez court blanc lui arrivant aux cuisses . De hautes bottines rose tout comme ses gants . Elle a fait une queue de cheval sur le côté attaché par un ruban . Un vrai petit nymphali .

\- Ta robe aussi est superbe Luna ! Non Moon .

\- Oui je pense que je vais arrêter de me cacher derrière le nom de ma fille .

On discute rapidement toute les trois en regardant nos pokémons jouer ensemble . Selena est appelé sur la scène , elle nous salue avant d'y aller avec son Nymphali sur les talons ses rubans attaché à son bras .

Après avoir échangé quelques mots ont se sépare Aria et moi nous séparons . Il y a beaucoup d'adversaires redoutable , je viens de croiser Drew et Aurore . En plus d'Atalante ont va vraiment devoir se surpasser .

\- Moon c'est à toi . Me chuchote Rex en m'indiquant la scène du pouce .

Je souffle un bon coup et Draco semble faire de même . C'est le moment .

 _Fin pdv Moon_

Moon monta sur scène avec une démarche gracieuse et légèrement aguicheuse . S'appropriant les acclamations de nombreux fans notamment de la gente masculine qui lui faisait littéralement une ovation .

Moon jeta un regard discret au jury , ils étaient cinq . Il y avait le président du fan club pokémon , le directeur des concours pokémon , Inezia la championne de Méanville , Marc un des meilleurs coordinateur et champion remplaçant de Hoenn et Paris la plus grande poke styliste pokemon .

 _\- On a vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur avec un tel jury ._ Pensa Moon .

Le présentateur s'apprêtait à présenter Moon mais celle-ci le coupa en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille . Le présentateur écarquilla les yeux mais hocha tout de même la tête .

\- Et maintenant cher public voici celle qu'attendent la plupart d'entre vous ! Elle à toucher à tous les styles de compétition ! Mannequin et membre du conseil 4 de Kalos ! La fabuleuse ..! La fantastique ..! LUNA !

Le public hurla de joie et Moon pu voir ses amis hurlé dans les gradins … enfin surtout Hau , Euphorbe et Luna . Le présentateur continue cependant sur sa lancée .

\- Qui n'est autre que le premier maître d'Alola … qui a bien grandi … MOON .

Il eut un très court silence dans le public … Très court jusqu'à ce que les acclamations reprirent de plus belle . Certains habitants d'Alola hurlait la bienvenue à leur maître .

Moon sourit et salua le public avec Draco . Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Elsa-Mina et Gladio venir s'asseoir dans les gradins près de Lillie et Luna .

\- Bon retour parmi nous maître ! Sourit le présentateur .

Moon lui sourit en retour alors que Marc se lève avec un sourire charmeur qui lui valu une ovation de la quasi totalité des femmes dans les gradins .

\- Maître d'Alola nous feriez vous l'honneur d'une démonstration avec l'aide de votre partenaire ?

Pour toute réponse , elle acquiesça puis leva sa main . Aussitôt Draco sauta le plus haut possible en poussant un cri mélodieux . Les rayons du soleil frappèrent ses écailles les faisant briller de mille feux .

\- Hydroqueue !

Draco s'exécuta et fit tourner sa queue gracieusement tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement . Une immense tour d'eau pur et claire apparu cachant légèrement Draco .

Moon plaça ses deux mains sur son coeur et au même moment la sphère sur le cou de Draco se mit à briller vivement faisant se lever une tempête . Le ciel se couvra brusquement et il se mit à pleuvoir .

\- Utilise Ouragan .

Sous le regard ébahis du public la tour d'eau pris littéralement la forme de Draco . La tempête plus les morceaux de grêle lui donnait un air mystique .

\- Draco maintenant !

Draco poussa à nouveau un cri mélodieux et le Draco en eau se mit à bouger gracieusement dans le ciel faisant le tour du public complètement conquis .

\- Dracoqueue !

Avec une puissance phénoménal , il exécuta son attaque pulvérisant son oeuvre faite d'eau et en dégageant en même temps le ciel .

Draco atterri doucement au côté de Moon , la petite pluie généré par le Draco d'eau plutôt faisait apparaître des arc-en-ciel tout autour du duo Draco Moon .

Le public applaudit bruyamment , tandis que Draco frottait sa tête contre Moon . Elle le caressa affectueusement en quittant la scène sous les acclamations de la foule .

De retour dans les coulisses Moon alla directement dans sa loge . Pas qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à ses adversaires mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre une pression inutile et de ce fait mettre la pression à ses pokémons .

Une fois dans sa loge Moon se déshabilla et accrocha sa tenu de scène pour ne pas la froisser . Elle mit ensuite une simple robe , dos nu assez moulante bleu marine et arrangea le ruban de Draco .

On toqua à sa porte et c'est sans surprise que Rex rentra . Il soupira en voyant la tenue de Moon .

\- Tu t'es déjà changé ? Tu ne perd vraiment pas de temps .

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque . Cette tenue est blanche après tout .

Moon pris ensuite sa ceinture et plaça ses pokéballs dessus avant de la mettre . Elle fit rentrer Draco en le félicitant une nouvelle fois pour sa performance .

* * *

 **Côté Elsa-Mina et Gladio quelques minutes plus tôt .**

Elsa-Mina faisait les cent pas en foudroyant quelques fois son fils du regard . Il venait de lui raconter ce qui s'était passer avant le départ de Moon et elle était franchement très déçu de l'attitude de son fils . Le pire c'est qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de son erreur . Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Moon s'était enfui et pourquoi elle semblait haïr tant son fils d'après ce que celui-ci lui avait dit . Mais Gladio lui avait dit une chose intéressante , Moon n'avait pas eu un seule homme depuis toute ses années . Il y avait donc une chance pour qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour Gladio … ou de forte chance pour qu'elle haïssent les hommes .

Gladio lui se tenait silencieusement la joues sa mère lui avait mis une gifle magistrale . Elle lui avait même hurlé dessus . La il avait vraiment compris son erreur . Moon avait élevé sa- non leur fille toute seule . Elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir à cause de lui au point de carrément quitter Alola . Il se sentait minable et inutile . Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire . Surtout qu'il avait vu Moon embrassé ce type brun là il y a deux jours . C'était qui d'ailleurs ce connard ?!

\- Écoute Gladio après la compétition j'organise un bal . Tous les participants seront là donc tu en profitera pour parler à Moon .

\- Pour lui dire quoi , mère ?! Elle ne veut pas me voir !

\- Tu as une fille ! La donne à changé tu dois prendre tes responsabilités ! Crache Elsa-Mina . Je veux que tu tente de lui parler au moins deux fois . La première fois parle lui en présence du monde et demande lui ce qu'elle ressent à ton égard . Pour la deuxième fois tu la prend à part et vous parlerez de Luna … cependant attend toi à te recevoir une baffe .

Gladio frissonna en repensant à la gifle que Moon lui avait donné la dernière fois , celle que lui avait donné sa mère il y a quelques minutes était une caresse de Doudouvet comparer à celle de Moon .

 _\- Je vais me faire massacrer_. Pensa Gladio .

* * *

 _Pdv Moon_

Cette fille … je n'ai pas de mot pour dire à quelle point elle me fait pitié . Quelle manque de volonté . Aucune touche personnelle venant de sa propre personne .

J'ai finalement décidé d'aller voir les autres participants pour voir sur les écrans mes futurs potentiels adversaire et je suis tombé sur Lyla et deviné qui est son partenaire … Diancie oui oui le pokémon le plus beau et gracieux par excellence .

\- Quelle manque de goût . Soupire Rex à mes côtés .

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer , Lyla ne fait qu'utiliser l'attaque orage adamantin de Diancie pour faire apparaître plein de diamant . Ça reste néanmoins magnifique pour les yeux . Cependant il y a un truc qui me chiffonne … le regard de Diancie elle semble tellement malheureuse .

Aussi comment ose t-elle utiliser un tel pokémon c'est carrément injuste pour les concurrents ? Moi je ne participe pas avec Lunala ou même Ho-Oh et je sais que Serena à Xerneas et je suis sur qu'elle ne compte pas le faire participer .

\- En même temps venant d'une enfant pourri gâté il fallait s'y attendre . Soupirais-je .

Elle quitte finalement la scène et entre ensuite dans les coulisses en lançant des regards hautains et méprisant au autres candidats . En me voyant un grand sourire innocemment mauvais apparaît sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dirige vers moi . Cependant je l'ignore royalement et continue ma conversation avec Rex qui me donne des conseils pour garder mes pokémon en pleine santé .

D'ailleurs ce qu'il m'apprend et nettement plus intéressant que les conneries que raconte cette garce . Je ne sais pas comment mais je n'entend pas du tout ce qu'elle me dit , étrangement j'entends tout ce que me dit Rex qui semble effrayer et les autres candidats qui nous ont laissé de l'espace .

 _Fin pdv Moon_

\- Alors la vache à lait tu as vu ça ? Les applaudissements , mon pokémon , ma robe et moi même !

Seul le silence lui répondit . Moon continuait sa conversation avec Rex sans même lancer un regard à Lyla .

\- D'ailleurs elle est où ta robe ? Tu as dû la rendre à la personne à qui elle appartenait vraiment pour ne pas que la police ne t'attrape ?

Et Lyla continua à provoquer Moon en mettant en valeur sa splendide robe rose et dorée ou Diancie ou encore le prestige de sa famille et sa richesse . Moon soupira et lui lança à peine un regard avant de lui répondre agacée :

\- Tu peux pas la fermé ?! Je suis en pleine conversation avec mon manager et tu dérange .

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Mais de quel droit te permets-tu de me parler comme ça ? Fit Lyla outrée .

\- Du droit qui s'appelle la liberté d'expression … Maintenant va t'en tu dérange tous ceux qui souhaitent se concentrer avant leur passage .

Rouge de honte Lyla lui lança toutes sortes de méchancetés et d'insulte mais Moon ne semblait pas lui porter plus d'attention qu'à une crotte de Tauros . Cependant Lyla commença à lancer le sujet Gladio . Rex commença à transpirer tandis que les personnes à proximité des deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent en sentant l'aura noir que dégageait Moon actuellement .

 _Pdv Rex_

Cher Arceus , si tu entends cette prière ait pitié de nous autres pauvre mortel et descend sur terre et utilise ton attaque jugement et sauve nous du cataclysme qui est sur le point d'arriver .

* * *

Alors le peuple que pensez vous de ce chapitre . Donner moi votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir ! Oh et comme pour le chapitre précédent je vais faire une fiche des nouveaux personnages apparu … donc celle de Lyla . Je sais que beaucoup ne l'aime pas … et c'est le but recherché mais juste pour vous rappeler Lyla est mauvaise oui mais elle est loin d'être moche .

 **Lyla :** 20 ans , elle est la fiancée de Gladio depuis qu'ils sont nés . Blonde aux yeux bleus , son père est à la tête d'une association similaires à la fondation Aether et sa mère est une ancienne coordinatrice .

Lyla est une fille très capricieuse qui est prête à tout pour être vu et admirer de tous , elle déteste plus que tout qu'on marche sur ses plates bandes . _Elle est amoureuse de Gladio depuis ses 9 ans ._


	9. Chapter 9

**YO LE PEUPLE ! ENFIN ENFIN LE BAC EST PASSER ! LIBÉRER DÉLIVRER JE N'ETUDIRAI PLUS JAMAIIIIS !**

... Euh je vais peut être me calmer la ...

Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant que je suis libre les chapitre vont pleuvoir donc rassurer vous

Aller bonne lecture

* * *

Moon c'était enfermé dans sa loge depuis une bonne heure déjà . Elle venait d'utiliser le PC de la pièce pour récupérer un pokémon . Elle ne comptait pas vraiment l'utiliser pour la compétition … mais elle avait un pressentiment . Elle tenait dans ses main un objet circulaire multicolore semblable à une CT .

Elle portait un collier … ou au bout y trônait une pokéball pas encore activé pour un combat .

 _Je sens que j'aurais besoin de toi partenaire argenté_ . Pensa t-elle .

Moon soupira en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passer plus tôt . Elle avait failli perdre son sang froid . Heureusement que Rex était intervenu pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre .

Flash-back

Lyla fit rentrer Diancie dans sa pokéball , Moon regarda la pokéball et soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une master ball .

 _Pas étonnant que Diancie avait l'air si triste … elle a rien demandé_ . Pensa Moon . La connaissant elle a dû l'attraper en traître .

Ignorant le regard méprisant de la belle brune , Lyla tourna sur elle même faisant virevolter sa belle robe rose et dorée . Ses longs cheveux blonds était boucler au bout lui arrivant au dos , un diadème semblable à celui de la méga évolution de Diancie trônait fièrement sur sa tête .

Lyla fit mine de réfléchir en tapotant de l'index lèvre inférieure . Soudain un sourire qu'on peut définir de carnassier se dessina sur ses jolies lèvres maquiller rosé .

\- Tu sais quoi , Moon ~ ? Je crois que je vais t'inviter à mon mariage avec Gladio . Tu pourras même manger à la table des jeunes mariés !

Moon tiqua et grinça des dents , elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps si Lyla l'a provoquait ainsi . Un des hommes qui accompagnait Lyla , son majordome sûrement , tenta d'arrêter sa maîtresse capricieuse .

\- Mademoiselle Lyla vous ne devriez pas-

\- Oui tu as raison Julien ! Cette trainée ne mérite pas un tel honneur .

N'en pouvant plus Moon lâcha un hurlement de rage et se précipitant vers Lyla avec pour seul but de l'étrangler . Au même moment Hau Lillie et Gladio qui avait entendu les derniers mots de Lyla et qui venait de rentrer dans les coulisses de la compétition se figèrent à la vu d'une Moon folle de rage retenu par Rex et d'une Lyla souriant fièrement .

Voyant son fiancé , Lyla se précipita dans ses bras en faisant semblant de pleurer . Sans réfléchir Gladio lui rendit son étreinte sous le regard noir de Moon , d'Hau et de Guzma qui venait d'arriver Luna sur ses épaules .

\- Glady ! Cette fille de bas étage à osé me manquer de respect ! Non mais regarde la on dirait une bête sauvage ! Dit Lyla .

\- Toi ne dit pas de mal de ma maman sale sorcière ! Fit Luna .

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la bête sauvage ! Elle va te-

Rex couvra la bouche de Moon .

\- Moon pense à ta fille et calme toi . Dit Rex sérieusement avant de s'adresser à Lyla froidement . Quand à vous mademoiselle je vous prierais de ne plus provoquer Moon .

Il passa ensuite un bras sous les jambes de Moon puis déplaça la main qui était sur la bouche de celle-ci sur son dos . Il la souleva aisément la portant comme une princesse . Pour ne pas tomber Moon entoura le coup de Rex et soupira elle avait perdu son sang .

\- Maman du coup … c'est lui mon papa ?! Demanda innocemment Luna .

Moon rougit et enfouie son visage dans le cou de Rex en lui chuchotant de la ramener dans sa loge . Les joues légèrement rouge Rex obéi .

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

Moon soupira les enfants avaient vraiment un don pour embrasser les adultes .

Finalement Moon fit tenir l'objet qu'elle regardait au pokémon dans la pokeball . Au même moment Anna et Perla pénètrent dans la loge pour aider Moon à se préparer .

\- C'est génial Moon tu es parmi les trois premiers qualifié ! Souris Perla en démaquillant la brune .

\- Tiens ma belle voilà ta tenu suivante , simple mais sexy et magnifique . Dit Anna en lui montrant un bikini et des bas de la même couleur .

Moon admira le travail de son ami , les couleurs du maillot était incroyable . Elle semblaient changer selon le point de vu , un peu comme les écailles de Milobellus .

Moon se diriga derrière le paravent pour se changer et pour ne pas paraître trop vulgaire , elle mit un manteau lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu des cuisses vert et bleu .

\- Parfaite ! Maintenant vient que je te coiffe . Fit Perla en désignant une chaise du doigt . Tu as une préférence ?

\- Oui , une simple queue de cheval comme je vais faire un numéro aquatique . Dit Moon .

\- Ok . Fit Perla en réfléchissant . Donc pas de maquillage non plus .

Pdv Moon

Je soupire d'aise lorsque Perla commence à me brosser les cheveux . J'adore vraiment cette sensation , ça m'apaise .

Je regarde Perla me coiffer à travers le miroir , elle adore ça vu le léger sourire qu'elle aborde . Elle arrête de brossé et attache mes cheveux , elle a aussi fait un sorte de garder les boucles .

\- Merci beaucoup à toute les deux !

\- Hé on fait tout simplement notre travail ! Sourit Anna .

\- Ouais donc t'as pas le droit de perdre ! Fit Perla .

Je souris avant de quitter ma loge , une fois dehors après avoir fermé la porte je me fige devant la personne devant moi adossé au mur . Gladio , encore lui , toujours lui .

Ma surprise passé je l'ignore totalement et me dirige vers la sortie , en fait je ne veux pas faire un nouveau scandale et attirer l'attention sur moi une nouvelle fois . Le concours reprendra dans 30 minutes .

\- Arrête de me suivre et retourne consoler ta fiancé .

\- …

Il ne me répond pas mais j'entends toujours ses pas derrière moi . En lui jetant un léger regard par dessus mon épaule je peux voir qu'il semble assez agacé . Allons bon , qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cette fois . Une fois sur la plage complètement déserte vu que tout le monde assiste à la compétition . Il prend finalement la parole :

\- C'était qui ce type ? Demande t-il froidement .

\- Hein ? De quoi il me parle ? Pensais-je .

\- C'est lui le père de Luna ?

\- Tu parles de Rex ? C'est mon manager et non ce n'est pas le père de Luna . Rex est comme un frère pour moi … Et puis de quoi tu te mêle ?!

\- De mes affaires ! Tu le vois peut être comme ton frère mais ce n'est pas son cas à lui . Grogne t-il .

Je rêve où … il me fait une crise de jalousie ? Mais pourquoi ? … Et puis pourquoi tout le monde est persuadé que Rex est amoureux de moi ?!

\- Et alors si Rex m'aime comme tu le pense je vois pas pourquoi je ne lui donnerait pas une chance .

\- Tu ne sortira pas avec ce gars !

\- Et pourquoi ç-

Je suis coupé dans mon élan lorsque ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes .

Fin pdv Moon

Gladio posa ses mains sur les hanches de Moon de manière assez possessif . Moon elle se surprit à fermer les yeux et à poser ses mains sur les épaules devenues larges du blond . Elle avait toujours aimé qu'il l'embrasse de cette manière et elle en était sûr qu'il le savait .

Le baiser devint passionné une fois que la langue du blond pénétra dans la cavité humide de la brune .

Moon gémit dans le baiser et sentit ses joues devenir rouge . Non … elle ne devait pas flancher . Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et puis il y avait Lyla … Mais les yeux émeraudes du blond lui hurlait les mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre de la part de son ex amant . Ils mirent fin au baiser et Moon tenta de se libérer l'emprise de Gladio .

\- Je t'aime .

\- Je … Pardon ?

Moon arrêta tous ses mouvements à l'entente des mots que prononça le blond . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Moon je t'aime et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait .

\- J-Je ... M-Mais …

Moon ne savait plus quoi dire . C'était rare que Gladio s'excuse mais encore plus qu'il se déclare . Pourquoi le faisait t-il maintenant alors qu'il avait une fiancée ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme que moi puisse te toucher , ça me détruit .

\- Ça détruit surtout ta fierté ! Fit Moon en se dégageant violemment des bras du blond . Écoute moi bien ! Je ne suis pas ton trophée !

Moon fulminait elle s'était fait manipuler en beauté , elle avait failli tomber une nouvelle fois dans son piège ! Moon souffla pour se calmer alors que Gladio tentait de l'approcher à nouveau .

\- Ne m'approche surtout pas !

\- Moon … Écoute ce n'est pas ce que je voulait di-

\- Non tu la ferme et tu vas m'écouter ! On est plus ensemble … on ne la peut être jamais été . Je ne t'aime plus Gladio !

\- … Répète moi ça .

\- Quoi ?

Gladio s'approcha de Moon malgré le regard noir que lui lançait la brune . Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux .

\- Je veux que tu me dise que tu ne m'aime pas … en évitant de détourner le regard .

\- C'est stupide lâche moi tout de suite Gladio !

\- Dis le moi !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! J'te déteste !

Gladio sourit en la libérant . Il en était presque sûr maintenant .

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes encore .

\- T'es stupide ?! Je viens de te dire le contraire !

\- Me détester ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer tu sais ? Ricane Gladio .

Folle de rage Moon tourna les talons en ignorant les ricanements de Gladio . Il était chanceux qu'elle n'ait pas de chaussures parce sinon elle lui aurai balancé une de ses godasses en pleine figure .

Elle ne l'aimait pas … Elle n'aimait pas ses beaux yeux verts qui la faisait fondre à chaque regard . Elle n'aimait pas non plus sa voix grave , rauque et sensuelle qui l'a faisait trembler du plus profond de son être . Et elle ne voulait pas du tout lui appartenir à nouveau ! Non ! Non ! Elle ne l'aimait pas !

...

 _Je suis folle de lui_ . Pensa amèrement Moon .

* * *

Le concours repris et bien évidemment Moon , Selena ainsi qu'Aria était qualifié pour la suite . Moon fut parmi les trente premiers à passer , elle monta sur la scène en courant et fit apparaître Milobellus , Majaspic et Draco à quelques mètres devant elle .

\- Draco , Milobellus utilisez Surf !

Majaspic lui utilisa ses lianes pour se propulser dans les air . Moon enleva sa veste dévoilant son magnifique bikini et fit une série de salto puis fit un bond magistrale avant d'atterrir sur Majaspic sous les exclamations surprises du public et du jury . Les deux attaque Surf fusionnèrent créant une vague gigantesque .

\- Maintenant Majaspic Lame-Feuille !

Majaspic trancha aisément la vague en plusieurs morceaux alors que Moon demanda à Draco d'utiliser son attaque Psyko . Les morceaux de l'attaque Surf devinrent de grosses bulle d'eau qui flottait dans les airs grâce à Draco .

\- Yosh à nous de jouer Milobellus ! Sourit Moon .

Moon et Milobellus entrèrent chacune dans une bulle différente avant de commencer un spectacle aquatique . Draco utilisait toujours son attaque Psyko tout en tapant le sol avec sa queue intimant un léger rythme . Majaspic lui utilisait ses lianes pour jongler avec les bulles géante . Milobellus et Moon sautaient d'une bulle à l'autre tout en faisant des acrobaties , arrachant des acclamations au public .

Du côté des tribunes les supporters de la belle brune était en ébullition … enfin surtout Hau et Luna .

\- MOON T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! ALLEZ MOON ALLEZ MOON ! Hurlait Hau en agitant un drapeau avec écrire dessus : Moon is the best .

\- Dites lui d'la fermer . Grogna Guzma en fulminant .

Lillie encourageait sa meilleure amie avec aplomb mais s'arrêtait quelquefois pour calmer les pulsions meurtrières de Guzma . Euphorbe et sa femme acclamaient eux aussi bruyamment Moon . Gladio lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de Moon . C'était juste lui ou elle devenait de plus en plus belle , incroyable et merveilleuse à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ?

\- Luna revient ici ! Hurla la mère de Moon .

Sous le regard choqué de tous Luna dévala à une vitesse folle les escaliers des gradins et monta sur la scène . Une fois sur scène elle sauta ensuite dans une des bulles qui par chance était celle où était Moon .

Moon regarda sa fille surprise , puis regarda vers le public . Sa mère semblait complètement affolé tout comme le reste de ses amis . Mais il fallait pas ! Luna était sa fille et quelques fois pour s'amuser elle lui autorisait à faire des répétitions avec elle . Il fallait juste qu'elle avance le final et c'était tout .

Pdv de Moon

Je pris fermement Luna dans un de mes bras et avec l'autre je fit signe à mes pokemon pour qu'on exécute le final .

Aussitôt Draco utilisa Ouragan afin d'élever les bulles le plus haut possible alors que Majaspic sauta à notre hauteur . Je sauta hors de la bulle et fut attraper par Draco .

\- Lancer Aire d'eau et Aire d'herbes !

Milobellus et Majaspic s'exécute avec une grâce incroyable faisant apparaître un marécage sous le regard ébahi de certains .

\- Danse fleurs ! Draco utilise Psyko !

Contrôlant parfaitement leur geste un voile de pétales rose nous cache quelques secondes avant de prendre la forme d'une fleur de lotus . Et grâce au marécages l'effet est d'autant plus réaliste . Nous nous trouvons au milieu de la fleur de lotus et saluons le public qui est conquis … tant mieux .

Je quitte finalement la scène non sans avoir présenté mes excuses au jury .

Fin pov Moon

* * *

Arriver dans les coulisses Moon reçu quelques félicitations de la part des autres participant . Luna toujours dans les bras elle fit rentrer ses pokémons dans leur pokeball avant de se diriger vers sa loge pour se changer .

Elle fut accueilli par les jumelles qui se firent un plaisir de jouer à la poupée avec Luna pendant que Moon se changeait derrière un paravent .

\- Aller Luna met cette robe ! Fit Anna .

\- Non non sinon elle ne sera pas assorti aux diadème argenté ! Fit Perla boudeuse .

\- Moi j'veux des chaussures à talons comme maman ! Fit Luna .

Moon pouffa en sortant habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'une short court noir avec des chaussures ouverte blanche . En voyant Luna habillé d'une robe rose et verte pomme avec des motifs argenté et d'un diadème de princesse , Moon sourit tendrement .

Anna et Perla coiffait Luna , elle semblait s'amuser toute les trois comme des folles et c'était tant mieux .

Ayant un peu faim elle alla se chercher quelques chose accompagné de Rex qui attendait tranquillement devant la loge .

\- Tu sais Rex tu peux rentrer dans ma loge quand tu veux . Je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul devant la porte comme ça .

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable Moon , tu es une femme et je suis un homme . Fit Rex en lisant des papiers des lunettes sur le nez .

\- Et ? Fit Moon les poings sur les hanches .

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à violer l'intimité et la vie privé des gens .

\- Mais on s'en fiche et puis je ne suis pas pudiq-

Rex enleva ses lunettes et se mit en face de Moon , il la dépassait d'une bonne tête . Il plonga son regard forêt dans celui d'or de la femme de ses rêves . Moon rougit légèrement avant de détourner le regard gêner , Rex la regardait avec un telle intensité .

\- Moon je suis un homme et comme tous les hommes j'ai des pulsions que je ne peux contenir .

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre s'il-te-plaît .

\- Oui je sais bien , excuse moi … Mais je-

Rex posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Moon pour l'empêcher de continuer . Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Rex prennent le menton de Moon et ne caresse doucement sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce . Il rapprocha son visage doucement et Moon cru qu'il allait l'embrasser et ne sut que faire . Le repousser ? Lui laisser une chance ?

Elle sentit alors une douce pression sur son front et ouvrit les yeux . Elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait fermé dans sa panique interne .

\- Aller , je t'accompagne acheter quelques chose ? Demanda poliment Rex .

Moon cligna des yeux , ce gars … Il était vraiment incroyable . Elle mis cependant l'incident de côté et fit semblant de bouder et d'être vexé .

\- Quoi seulement m'accompagner ?! Tu ne vas rien offrir à une magnifique femme comme moi . Fit-elle théâtralement en posant une main sur son coeur .

\- Désolé princesse normalement je t'aurais offert quelques chose , mais tout est gratuit pour les participants . Sourit Rex .

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis comme tout bon gentleman Rex tendit son bras à Moon . Ravie Moon accepta le bras de son meilleur ami puis ils se dirigèrent vers les nombreux stands prévu pour la compétition .


End file.
